


Deep Slumber

by Liana_DS



Category: ASTRO (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), DIA (Band), GOT7, I.O.I (Band), JBJ (Band), Oh My Girl (Band), PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), UNIQ (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97-line, Dark, F/M, Fantasy, Ficlet, unrevealed characters
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: 28 ficlets feat. K-Pop 97-liners. Setiap chapter punya 'pasangan' yang tidak up berurutan dan potongan puzzle untuk secret fanart. Karakter akan bertambah.





	1. Jihyo: I See You Through The Moon

      

* * *

 

Dalam pekatnya kegelapan, seuntai isak lirih mengguncang kuat jiwa Jihyo. Semasa hidup, perempuan itu selalu memastikan kebahagiaan mereka yang mengasihinya, meski kadang tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk memperjuangkan senyum orang lain, maka sedu-sedan yang mengiris tidak pernah menjangkau rungunya sama sekali. Ia tahu kepergiannya menggurat luka di beberapa hati, tetapi siapa sangka seorang pria tangguh yang seingatnya tak pernah mencucurkan air mata kini remuk oleh kenangan-kenangan akan dirinya? Andai yang menggema malam ini adalah tangis keluarganya atau kawan-kawannya alih-alih milik sang kekasih, kelopak mata Jihyo pasti masih akan menutup untuk seterusnya. Mengapa degup pengiring derai kesedihan ini begitu lemah?

Bulan berdiri di balik punggung Jihyo ketika ia terbangun; tidak cukup satu, tiga belas purnama mengantarnya menuju si pemanggil. Menapaki awang-awang, ujung tungkainya menyentuh tanah tepat di depan pemuda bersurai tembaga yang baru saja mengulurkan tangan ke angkasa, menutup sebuah tarian sarat duka. Lengkung rindu tak utuh tersungging untuk dara penggenggam separuh perasaannya, mendorong Jihyo mengisi celah jemari kurus itu dengan miliknya sendiri. Akutnya sensasi yang dirambatkan dari sana menggetarkan Sang Penari hingga ia bertanya parau.

“Ini sungguh dirimu?”

“Ini sungguh diriku, tetapi apa ini benar kau?”

Sekujur tubuh Sang Penari melunglai, sedikit cahaya yang menimpa wajahnya luntur sudah. Kendati demikian, tatapannya masih terkunci pada permukaan mengilap netra Jihyo. Kata-katanya menguap dibawa angin malam, tetapi beruntung, lawan bicaranya tidak butuh lebih banyak aksara buat memahami sesaknya dicekam kesepian sepanjang waktu.

“Apa kabarmu?”

Raga Sang Penari seakan menciut sampai-sampai Jihyo yang mungil mampu melingkupinya dalam satu dekapan. Bibir pucatnya lantas menggumamkan sepatah jawaban.

“Sangat letih.”

Dari kiri dan kanan, lengan Sang Penari membawa Jihyo makin dekat, makin erat, berdempetan dengan jantungnya yang malas berdetak. Napas keringnya berembus pada puncak kepala si gadis, lama-kelamaan terputus-putus. Rambut berombak Jihyo dibelai lembut dan ia benci bagaimana gerakan tersebut membangkitkan haru dalam dada yang harusnya kosong.

“Kau sangat nyata. Apa aku sudah gila, Hyo?”

“Tidak, kau cuma terlalu mencintaiku.”

Yang mana dapat berdampak buruk. Logika Jihyo menghendaki pelukan ini diakhiri, tetapi semua kuncup peraba di kulitnya mendamba intensnya keintiman dan ia sejenak menyerah. Sekian detik telah terlewati, bahu lungsur Sang Penari didorong menjauh, telapak yang mendorongnya lantas mendaki lambat pipi tirus berhias lajur-lajur basah. Alangkah malang, pangeran tampan tak tergoyahkan ini sekarang menjadi lelaki biasa, hancur digempur emosi yang ia pelajari belum lama. Jihyo membebankan kesalahan sepenuhnya pada dirinya, menyesali betapa dini kisah mereka ditamatkan, tetapi rasa berdosa tidak bakal menambal kehampaan yang tersisa.

“Melupakanku adalah obat paling mujarab.”

“Maka katakanlah bagaimana caranya karena segala yang kucoba gagal mengenyahkanmu dari benakku.”

Ah, betulan matikah Jihyo bila ia masih tersiksa pedih dari kalimat ini? Lagi pula, siapa sudi menghapus ingatan ketika setiap keping masa silam bernilai demikian tinggi?

“Tak bisakah kau pulang?”

“Aku memang pulang.”

“Maksudku, pulang pada _ku_. Selamanya. Di sisiku.” Sang Penari tersenyum getir. “Kemunculanmu malam ini mengabulkan doa-doaku; kukira tidak berlebihan jika aku memintamu singgah agak lebih lama.”

“Jangan.” Gawat, panas dari dasar hati Jihyo mulai membumbung ke kerongkongan. “Tuhan mengutuk hamba-Nya yang tak tahu terima kasih. Kau laki-laki luar biasa, aku yakin kehilanganku bukan rintangan terbesar yang pernah menghadangmu.”

Gelengan Sang Penari disusul satu pengakuan yang meruntuhkan pertahanan Jihyo.

“Tapi, kehilanganmu telah membuatku kehilangan diriku.”

Bukannya melipur lara, perjumpaan ini justru menyiramkan air garam ke atas luka yang menganga.

_Kumohon jangan katakan hal itu karena aku juga kehilangan diriku. Dengan apa aku harus mengembalikan dirimu yang dulu?_

Tidak berani Jihyo menengadah untuk bertukar pandang dengan Sang Penari, jadi ia menenggelamkan wajah pada dada bidang belahan jiwanya sembari menangis sesenggukan. Kehangatan yang menyelimuti ini seolah berasal dari mimpi; apakah keterlaluan jika si jelita memilih berpaling dari ribaan maut dan menyulut ulang bara asmaranya yang padam? Yang Maha Pengasih bukan tiran; tidak pernah Ia bertindak semena-mena, berarti perpisahan yang Ia rencanakan mestinya tidak akan menimbulkan penderitaan ...

... bahkan mungkin tidak mutlak bila hal tersebut semata menanamkan cedera.

“Bawa aku.”

Bisikan putus asa ini tidak luput dari indra Jihyo. Ke mana si pemuda ingin pergi tidak perlu ditanya lagi, tetapi mereka berdua sama-sama tak berdaya mengubah kenyataan. Rengkuhan mereka pun tak abadi bagi satu sama lain sebab tiga belas bulan tidak setiap hari bersedia muncul bersamaan demi mendampingi roh yang belum direlakan menuju mereka yang enggan melepaskan.

Namun, kali ini, salah satu bulan sedang bermurah hati mendengar pinta Sang Penari.

_Bawa dia._

“Apa?”

_Bawa kekasihmu sebelum kami terbenam. Aku akan membentang jalan untuk kalian._

“Jihyo? Apanya yang ‘apa’?”

Yang ditanya tercenung, diombang-ambing debar harap-ragu akibat perintah sang penerang malam. Apa barusan ia diberi kesempatan untuk merebut Sang Penari dari alam fana? Bagi perempuan baik yang takut akan murka penciptanya, tawaran tadi bagai buah terlarang hadiah Iblis untuk Adam dan Hawa, menggoda namun melampaui batas. Bukan sekarang jadwalnya ajal menjemput Sang Penari, tetapi Jihyo dapat menggariskan ketetapannya sendiri atas nama cinta. Melebur dinding hayat yang menghalangi. Mengusir hitam yang bersemayam dalam batin masing-masing. Membodohi Tuhan.

Rindu tidaklah buta. Ia membutakan.

“Tutup matamu.”

“Mengapa?”

Tiga belas bulan satu persatu ditelan awan gelap. Raga Jihyo ikut menghilang bersama mereka.

“Kumohon lakukanlah. Untuk kita.”

* * *

Sesaat usai memejam, Sang Penari merasakan kecupan ringan pada kelopak matanya—dan seketika ambruk begitu mendung menyaput sinar dari angkasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from lyrics of: Seventeen Performance Team - Lilili Yabbay


	2. Junhoe: The Deepening Red Ocean

    

* * *

 

Dalam pekatnya kegelapan, Junhoe mencium bau anyir yang menggelisahkan kelenjar liurnya. Terpanggil, ujung telapaknya berkedut sedikit-sedikit, mengetuk ubin yang dibasahi zat lengket entah apa, pertanda berangsur pulihnya kekuatan usai satu periode hilang kesadaran. Ia mengerang, kini sanggup menggunakan tangannya untuk menyangga berat, lantas bangkit, dalam prosesnya menjatuhkan apa yang menindihnya sebelum ini.

O, ternyata mayat seorang laki-laki yang dadanya berlubang sekepalan tangan. Jasadnya benar-benar pucat—begitu pula puluhan tubuh dalam ruangan di mana Junhoe berada. Pakaian si pria jangkung sendiri koyak pada beberapa bagian, yang terparah di tengah dadanya.

Sebuah seringai terkembang di bibir Junhoe.

_Dia ingin bermain-main denganku, hah?_

Daging-daging hampir busuk di bilik sempit itu tidak menyurutkan langkah Junhoe menuju pintu. Gagang berkarat diputarnya sekali; terkunci, maka tanpa basa-basi, ia melayangkan bogem lurus ke papan kayu di hadapan, menjebolnya serta-merta. Darah pada pakaiannya menetes-netes membentuk jejak ketika ia melajukan kaki sepanjang lorong bawah tanah kediaman tunangannya, tidak akan menunggu untuk melabrak jalang yang menyakitinya segera setelah melihat mentari lagi.

Biasa gonta-ganti pasangan untuk senang-senang, Junhoe tidak mengira perempuan yang ia cintai sepenuh hati justru berupaya membunuhnya di tengah suasana romantis. Jebakan yang disiapkan begitu melengahkan: jamuan malam, masakan lezat tersaji lengkap, lilin-lilin syahdu, dan Gaun Merah terhidang anggun seakan memohon untuk disantap. Sengaja ia menggelung tinggi rambutnya, menampakkan leher jenjang yang memanjakan mata, juga mengenakan pakaian yang memeluk tubuhnya di lengkung-lengkung padat. Satu hal penting lain adalah tangan harum itu melayani Junhoe langsung persis seorang istri, padahal pekerja-pekerjanya lebih dari siap untuk mengatur segalanya. Sang tamu menegang ketika mereka berbagi anggur, tak tahan menjamah bibir merah gadisnya, tetapi di sanalah ia selesai; Gaun Merah menusuk jantungnya dengan tangan kosong saat mereka berciuman, lalu gelap.

Ruang bawah tanah berujung pada tembok berlumut yang dari celahnya menyisip cahaya. Mematuhi instingnya, Junhoe menggeser dinding itu dan spontan memicing ketika retinanya dihajar terang lampu kaca. Ini perpustakaan Gaun Merah, rupanya.

_Aku datang, Sayang._

Jelas sudah, pengkhianat betina itu bukan manusia normal. Ia menuang anggur untuk tamunya, memang, tetapi warna ganjil yang mengisi gelasnya sendiri tidak berasal dari minuman yang sama, melainkan hasil perasan pembuluh-pembuluh jenazah di ruang bawah tanah. Masih Junhoe ingat nyeri tajam penembus dadanya, kenang-kenangan dari kuku belati Gaun Merah yang entah sudah melumpuhkan berapa ratus mangsa, tetapi kali ini, si buas telah salah memilih korban.

Aroma yang akrab menuntun Junhoe sampai selasar paling belakang kediaman Gaun Merah, di mana sebuah pintu baja menyembunyikan rahasia terbesar sang tunangan. Dengan satu dorongan, pintu itu roboh, menampakkan pelataran gersang dan kolam luas yang penuh likuid kental amis, sementara di tepi kolam, buronannya bersimpuh, memegangi leher seraya terengah-engah. Warna merah mengalir dari tepian bibir yang lembab, warna yang sama dengan yang menodai nyaris seluruh permukaan kulit basahnya. Sekalipun sangat tersiksa, gelegak kemarahan tercermin jelas dari sepasang maniknya yang bersirobok dengan Junhoe.

“Kau ... masih hidup?!”

“Jangan konyol. Kau kira gampang membunuhku? Kuakui manuvermu bagus, tetapi mencuri darah dari tubuh seseorang untuk koleksi itu tidak baik, lho.”

“Berhenti bersikap sok suci!” hardik Gaun Merah. “Kau pasti minum lebih banyak dariku, jadi jangan coba-coba menasihatiku!”

“O, kau bisa mengamuk, ya? Ngeri sekali,” Junhoe menjepit dagu lancip gadisnya yang sekarat, “tetapi apa kau masih bisa marah bila darahku menguasaimu?”

Gaun Merah menepis tangan Junhoe jijik, meskipun sentuhan lelaki itu—jujur—meredakan demam yang membakarnya hingga sulit bernapas.

“Keras kepala dan angkuh. Kau benar-benar mirip aku. Sepertinya, kita akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna; itu pun jika kau masih mau melanjutkan hubungan ini denganku.”

“Mimpi saja!”

Kolam di belakang Gaun Merah bergejolak, lambat laun menciptakan ombak raksasa yang menghajar Junhoe, tetapi pria itu tetap tegak berdiri. Tatapan tajam dan senyum kemenangannya memojokkan si perempuan yang kuyup oleh peluh.

“Begitu saja?” Junhoe mencekal pergelangan pujaan hatinya. “Ayo, bunuh aku lagi dan keringkan aku. Kau menginginkannya, bukan? ”

Dahaga Gaun Merah memuncak; Junhoe yang berlumur darah begitu memabukkan, namun berbahaya laksana candu. Getar halus merambati sosoknya sebagai perwujudan nafsu yang terlalu lama ditekan sekaligus serapah tak terungkapkan. Sungguh sialan bila ia berubah jadi budak mangsanya semudah ini; ia harus memikirkan cara lepas dari pesona pembuluh-pembuluh samar pada leher monster yang memerangkapnya.

Berdenyut. Nadi yang berdesir penuh energi kehidupan, hangat dan segar, membasahi kerongkongan ....

Secara tak sadar, telunjuk lentik Gaun Merah menelusuri tonjolan tipis di bawah rahang Junhoe. Rasa haus menggelantungi lidah serta ujung runcing gigi wanita itu, memancing desah yang jenuh akan hasrat.

“Kurang ajar ....”

“Bukan itu kata ajaibnya, Manis. Ucapkan yang benar.”

* * *

_“Kau. Aku ingin kau, Bangsat.”_

* * *

Junhoe terkekeh pelan—puas karena berhasil menyudutkan sang kekasih pada akutnya adiksi—sebelum menancapkan taring ke leher mulus itu untuk menihilkan pengaruh mantra cair yang deras di sana. Bagaimana Gaun Merah melunglai dalam kungkungan lengan kekarnya membuat Junhoe merasa dicurangi; mengapa si ratu delima kian menggugah selera justru ketika sedang melemah dan pasrah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from lyrics of: TVXQ - Mirotic


	3. Jungkook: Close My Eyes with Your Touch

   

* * *

 

Dalam pekatnya kegelapan, Jungkook menggantungkan asa pada satu-satunya lentera: kembarannya, seorang gadis berpipi gembil yang mata kanannya tertutup kain hitam. Sama-sama keturunan pertama Raja, mereka dikurung berdua di kastil terpencil sebagai konsekuensi kepercayaan kuno yang dianut Monarki tentang mata ungu pembawa malapetaka. Jika boleh bicara, sesungguhnya si pangeran muda tidak paham mengapa iris kirinya yang unik dapat mendatangkan bencana, tetapi Kakak—yang disekap bersamanya—berpesan untuk mensyukuri apa yang ada ketimbang memberontak dan membahayakan diri. Kerapnya interaksi sepanjang pengasingan menciptakan cermin di mana kembar satu menjadi bayangan kembar lainnya; mereka kadang tertawa atas ide yang diutarakan dengan kalimat persis sama atau menderaikan tangis untuk jiwa pasangan mereka yang terluka. Hidup mereka bergulir tak signifikan, namun damai, hingga Raja mangkat pada ulang tahun kedelapan belas mereka.

Usai kepergian Raja, merebak selentingan-selentingan kurang sedap di kalangan pelayan dan guru Jungkook soal raja baru yang hendak memusnahkan semua penyihir (termasuk terduga penyihir) demi ‘mengamankan takhta dari kutukan’. Apa-apaan itu? Monarki pasti kecewa andai mengetahui keyakinan ajaib penguasa mereka yang mengaitkan pemerintahan dengan khayalan anak-anak.

“Tapi, Yang Mulia, ini bisa jadi peringatan penting. Anda berdua bukan tidak mungkin masuk dalam daftar buruan Raja Muda.”

Kakak membelalak, menegur pelayan belianya yang ceplas-ceplos ini tanpa suara selagi Jungkook mengernyit bingung, berpikir. Apa adiknya juga percaya pada keburukan yang dibawa iris ametis? Sebelum menduduki singgasana, sang pangeran kedua tidak menganggap serius isu perihal warna mata kakak-kakaknya; hasutankah penyebabnya berubah pikiran?

“Adikku boleh terlihat jahat, tetapi dia tidak bakal menyakiti saudara-saudara sedarahnya. I-iya, kan, Jungkook?”

Mengiyakan dengan hampa, Jungkook rasa ada rahasia di balik kegagapan kakaknya ...

... yang terbukti dalam kurun dua bulan.

Kastil terbakar. Para pelayan dan guru angkat senjata, meradang akibat desakan prajurit Raja Muda yang hendak memenggal kepala si kembar. Jumlah yang gugur melebihi yang bertahan dan—meski jiwanya koyak menyaksikan orang-orang terdekatnya terus bergelimpangan—Jungkook memaksa dirinya lari sebab ia tak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk melawan. Ia menggenggam erat telapak dingin Kakak, bersegera menyusuri lorong tersembunyi, dan meninggalkan kastil dengan berat hati.

“Apa ini nyata?”

Bersandar pada jubah Jungkook yang dilembabkan hujan, tangis Kakak tersamar oleh bening tirta yang sambung-menyambung dari angkasa. Di sela memacu kudanya, sang pangeran membantu butir-butir air menghapus bercak pembantaian dari wajah itu, merasakan lara yang serupa, tetapi melarang diri mengungkapkannya demi menguatkan kakaknya.

“Jungkook, jangan pernah bertindak jahat seperti adikmu, mengerti?”

Demi mendengar nasihat yang hampa ini, Jungkook merapatkan pelukan, menenggelamkan saudarinya ke dada agar bunyi-bunyi yang mengancam tidak mencapai rungu perempuan itu.

“Aku mengerti, Kak.”

Derak sepatu kuda meningkatkan kewaspadaan Jungkook. Ia terus berbelok sampai adiknya sendiri muncul dan menghalangi jalannya. Pasukan Monarki mengepung si kembar yang basah dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, penutup mata mereka makin lekat dengan kelopak.

“Tunggu!” Jungkook tersengal. Telunjuk-telunjuk yang siap melesatkan panah ditahan oleh satu telapak yang terangkat mengomando, memberi kesempatan si pesakitan memberikan pembelaan. “Hentikan ini. Mengapa kalian menimpakan hukuman pada kami yang tak melakukan apa pun?”

“Merasa suci, huh? Sejak lahir, keberadaan kalian adalah dosa besar.” Raja Muda menunjuk sisi wajah Jungkook yang terbalut kain. “Iblis memercikkan kebejatannya pada matamu. Cepat atau lambat, kalian akan belajar menggunakannya untuk meruntuhkan Monarki, maka aku, Raja Muda, harus menghentikan kalian sebelum kebusukan kalian memorak-porandakan segalanya.”

“Kau cerdas, pasti mengerti bahwa di balik kain ini adalah mata biasa yang kebetulan berbeda warna dari kebanyakan orang. Kami tidak akan menjatuhkan kesialan seperti tuduhanmu, jadi kumohon, bebaskan kami. Tidakkah kau iba pada Kakak?”

“Aku bukan dirimu yang gampang dibodohi oleh anjing betina macam dia.”

Bukannya melukai Kakak, julukan kasar ini justru mengobarkan emosi Jungkook.

“JAGA BICARAMU!!!”

Kain tipis penutup mata Jungkook meleleh layaknya tinta, mengalir bersama hujan ke rahang, kontan mengejutkan Raja Muda.

“Serang!!!”

Percuma. Puluhan anak panah yang meluncur terpecah sebelum mencapai Jungkook dan Kakak. Serangan beruntun berikutnya tidak berbeda hasilnya. Raja Muda hendak maju, namun genangan hujan membentuk perisai yang membatasi gerak; sebutir air dari perisai itu mengenai kulitnya yang seketika berlubang sebesar tetesan. Kian luasnya pelindung ciptaan Jungkook memukul musuh mundur, sayangnya iris ametis itu tidak puas. Seiring makin terangnya cahaya keunguan mata iblis, prajurit Monarki menjerit kesakitan, dilahap air keras yang melarutkan setiap tubuh. Raja Muda hampir tertelan pula jika Kakak tidak membuka penutup matanya ...

... dan membatalkan serangkaian kekuatan Jungkook yang teraktifkan.

“Kakak sudah bilang, kan, jangan berbuat jahat seperti adikmu?”

***

Dua orang yang kelak menjadi topik perbincangan hangat di Monarki lantaran mengelak dari sabit maut Raja Muda kini sibuk berdiang dalam sebuah gua.

“Sekarang, kita tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.”

Si bungsu menyelipkan seikat rambut ke belakang telinga kakaknya.

“Kau masih memilikiku.”

“Tentu, tentu,” kekeh Kakak, getir tak memuat canda, “tetapi jika sendirian, apa aku masih sanggup menjagamu?”

“Adik kecil yang kau tahu itu, mulai hari ini tidak akan sering datang.”

Kakak terkesiap tatkala Jungkook menarik pinggangnya mendekat, ametis bertemu _hazel_ , gelap nan memaksa.

“Aku adalah tempat bergantungmu yang lebih tangguh, jadi biasakanlah dirimu untuk meletakkan separuh—atau seluruh—bebanmu pada bahuku.”

Di penghujung kalimat, Jungkook memanggil nama si gadis alih-alih sapaan ‘Kakak’ yang selama ini ia pakai. Kakak tersipu, tidak mengira namanya terdengar lebih indah bila adiknya yang mengucapkan, dan urung menyingkirkan telapak Jungkook dari pinggangnya karena tangan itu telah berada di tempat yang tepat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from lyrics of: BTS - Blood, Sweat, and Tears


	4. Yuha: Before You is A New Fantasy

       

* * *

Dalam pekatnya kegelapan, Yuha dikoyak nyeri yang entah kapan berhenti. Terkadang, ia berpikir lebih baik mati saja ketimbang menanggung siksa begini, tetapi ia lantas sadar bahwa hal tersebut tidak akan menguntungkannya, malah menggembirakan orang-orang yang menentang keberadaan darah jelata dalam Keluarga Kang. Enak saja. Ibunya yang suci, meski bukan keturunan ningrat, mengajarkannya berjuang sejak lahir, maka ia tak akan menyerah sampai napas yang penghabisan.

Namun, tidak dapat dipungkiri, rasa sakit bekerja sangat baik dengan kesepian dalam mengguncang pertahanan seseorang.

Yuha tidak ingat persis pada lecutan keberapa kesadarannya tenggelam, tetapi ia ingat berharap di sela tangis sunyinya. Ia berharap binatang-binatang bertuksedo yang memenjara dan melukainya mati mengenaskan di tangan seorang penyelamat. Lebih bagus lagi jika si penolong ini berwujud lelaki tampan dengan tinggi lebih dari enam kaki, punya senyum memesona, humoris, dan setia kepadanya semata sepanjang hayat. Terlalu indah untuk mewujud, tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Siapa tahu suasana hati Tuhan sedang baik malam ini, sehingga bersedia mengabulkan permohonan paling mustahil?

“Kang Yuha.”

Kedengarannya seperti suara pria; kok dekat benar? Belum sepenuhnya siuman, Yuha membiarkan bariton itu berlalu.

“Aku tahu kau sudah bangun.”

Tapi, harusnya ini kamar perempuan. Mengapa ada—

Tersentak, Yuha membuka mata segera hanya untuk memicing kembali akibat serangan matahari siang dari jendela kamar. Sosok tegap seorang lelaki menyambutnya; bayang-bayangnya luas menghalangi sebagian jalan sinar. Sudut rahang yang tajam membingkai senyum cerah impian semua gadis, menyembuhkan meski belum jelas siapa pemilik bibir itu. Dengan tubuh sepanjang itu, tinggi si pria jelas melampaui enam kaki—sungguh sesuai doa Yuha sebelum pingsan. Degup ingin tahu sekaligus khawatir menggema dalam dada Yuha, tetapi ketika lebih banyak penerangan masuk kamar, wajah sang penolong tidak lagi buram.

Laki-laki asing.

Mestinya Yuha merasa terancam, tetapi hatinya justru menemukan ketenteraman pada sosok Sang Penolong, lebih dari yang bisa diperolehnya dari Kediaman Kang. Selain itu, kendati tak pernah terekam dalam ingatan, kehangatan yang dibawa pria ini terasa akrab, jadi putri tersembunyi Kang tersebut pasrah tanpa upaya melindungi diri sedikit pun.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu?”

“Sakit,” keluh Yuha, tak tahan lagi pada perih lukanya. “Mereka mencambukku.”

“Begitu, ya. Masih sakit sekali? Padahal aku sudah membersihkan dan membubuhkan obat pada punggungmu, lho.”

Yah, memang sengatan nyerinya tidak separah sebelum—tunggu, apa?

“Aku minta maaf,” Sang Penolong iseng memainkan alis, “karena tadi darurat, jadi aku membuka bajumu tanpa permisi.”

Kontan muka Yuha merah padam; seorang lelaki telah melihat tubuhnya! Ingin ia menyambar satu atau dua bantal dalam jangkauan dan melemparkannya pada pria tak tahu sopan-santun ini, atau setidaknya meneriakinya ‘mesum’ sambil minta tolong dengan heboh agar pria ini digebuki sekalian. Masalahnya, baik tangan maupun pita suara Yuha sama-sama tak berdaya. Lagi pula, untuk apa melarikan diri dari satu-satunya manusia yang berkenan menyelamatkannya?

“Tenanglah, tidak bakalan aku mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan, apalagi cuma buat menikmati tubuh penuh bekas luka begitu.” Si pria berucap santai sembari meletakkan pakaian bersih di atas selimut Yuha. “Supaya aman, nih, ganti baju sendiri. Kau bisa duduk? Butuh bantuan?”

Demi mencegah hal-hal tak diinginkan, Yuha mengiyakan setegasnya, biarpun setiap persendiannya seakan mau lepas. Ia memaksa diri menumpu berat dengan siku, tetapi tak seberapa lama, lengannya gemetar dan kepalanya terempas kembali ke bantal. Sang Penolong menggeleng-geleng heran menyaksikan itu.

“Ada batas untuk semua upaya, Nona Kang,” Lembut tangan Yuha digenggam oleh tangan kiri si pria, sementara tangan kanannya menyangga belakang kepala Yuha, “jadi menyerahlah bila sudah mencapai batasmu dan biarkan aku bekerja.”

Secara hati-hati, Yuha didudukkan dan laki-laki tadi menunggu agar yakin bahwa si gadis tak akan jatuh lagi, kemudian berjalan ke pintu, hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

“Sebentar!”

Suara parau Yuha menggambarkan betapa putus asa dirinya. Walau enggan mengaku, kehadiran Sang Penolong bagai angin surga pemulih hidup dan tak peduli seberapa singkat, kepergian lelaki ini mulai sanggup menggoyahkannya. Tatkala si penyelamat berbalik, sepasang manik _hazel_ itu bertemu dengan obsidian Yuha; kekokohan di balik sana sungguh kontras dengan kerapuhan si perempuan bergaun kotor.

“Bagaimana aku akan memanggilmu lagi jika aku membutuhkanmu?”

Sial, Yuha terdengar sangat lemah di situ, sungguh memalukan. Biasanya, bahkan di bawah kuasa ayah semena-menanya, ia masih sanggup memberontak. Mengerikan sekali efek uluran tangan pria ini terhadap jiwa liar Yuha; tidak, bukan cuma uluran tangannya, melainkan setiap bagian Sang Penolong merupakan serpihan mimpi romantisnya yang tidak disangka dapat begini melemahkan di dunia nyata.

“Kau tak perlu memanggil. Aku akan tahu kapan kau membutuhkanku—dan aku akan datang sebelum kau sempat berharap.”

Sang Penolong tidak berdusta. Ia mengetuk dan bertanya apakah Yuha sudah berganti pakaian tepat ketika sang dara memasukkan kancing terakhir ke lubang. Aroma sedap yang menyusupi hidung rupanya adalah sarapan yang terlambat disajikan, tertata rapi pada nampan, dimasak sendiri secara mengejutkan oleh laki-laki yang ‘tidak tampak pandai memasak’ itu. “Terima kasih atas pujianmu,” gerutu Sang Penolong, pura-pura jengkel, meskipun ia langsung tersenyum lebar begitu sup jagungnya dibilang lezat oleh Yuha. Bagaimana makanan-makanan ini terasa semenyenangkan rumah, persis buatan ibu Yuha yang belum lama berpulang? Termasuk kamar ini yang tercium seperti lavender kesukaannya ... apa dia benar-benar sudah siuman?

“Kau ingin memastikannya? Coba pegang aku.”

“Apa?” _Pembaca pikiran_ , batin Yuha takut, tetapi rasa penasaran mendorongnya menyentuh pipi Sang Penolong. Tekstur kulit yang nyata di ujung jemarinya membuktikan bahwa ia sudah sadar penuh—juga menimbulkan getaran-getaran tipis yang merambat sampai ke jantungnya.

“Siapa kau sebenarnya? Bagaimana aku bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu?”

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja akibat kebahagiaan serta rasa syukur melimpah yang menerjang Yuha dalam satu waktu. Bukankah sosok sesempurna Sang Penolong tidak seharusnya berada di luar benaknya? Apalagi jawaban yang ia dapat agak ... _ajaib_ , seperti membenarkan spekulasi Yuha tentang identitas si pria.

***

“Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih sebab aku tercipta dari tiap potong khayalanmu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from lyrics of: JBJ - Fantasy


	5. Mina: Flowing Through You Are Millions of My Crystals

    

* * *

 

Dalam pekatnya kegelapan, Mina adalah sebatang pohon meranggas yang rakus. Kendati tidak mampu menumbuhkan daun-daun cinta pada ranting nyawanya, ia terus memanjangkan akar demi memuaskan satu nafsu kebinatangan. Siapa menyangka, wajah bujur telur berhias sepasang obsidian berbinar, hidung mancung, dan bibir merah ranum itu menjadi umpan untuk memenuhi sebuah kolam besar dengan darah manusia? Bahkan, jika kerongkongannya sedang kering sekali, Mina tak ragu menyelami wadah raksasa berbau anyir tersebut, tetapi semenjak menambahkan sejumlah darah yang ‘salah’, ia jarang berenang lagi di dalam sana.

Langsung menggigit memang lebih nikmat.

“Menungguku?”

 _Sialan benar laki-laki ini_ , batin Mina, walaupun rasa haus segera mendorongnya menerkam dan menghunjam pembuluh leher tunangannya sendiri. Berbeda dengan korban Mina yang lain, Darah Racun tergelak penuh kemenangan di bawah geliat gelisah si empunya taring. Ia menyukai bagaimana perempuan yang dulu nyaris membunuhnya kini ketagihan akan sari kehidupannya. Sering Mina mendapati diri berlumur merah gelap seusai ‘minum’; pantulan sosok yang demikian di cermin rias senantiasa membuatnya bergidik.

“Mengapa kau membersihkannya? Aku suka kau tercium persis darahku.”

“Berisik. Kalau tidak karena kecanduan ini, aku bakal membunuhmu untuk kali kedua,” balas Mina tajam. Ia pastikan seluruh warna Darah Racun lenyap terguyur air sebelum menyiramkan sejumlah besar rendaman lavender ke kulitnya. Wangi menyejukkan ini memanjakan hidung pria di balik tirai mandi, jadi dia bersiul dan merayu lagi.

“Aku heran, bagaimana kau bisa tidak jatuh cinta padaku? Semua wanita menggilaiku, tetapi kau—yang paling luar biasa dari mereka semua—malah tidak sedikit pun berpaling. Aku sangat menginginkanmu, lho, Cantik.”

“Dasar murahan.”

Selang beberapa pujian genit kemudian, Mina selesai mandi, tetapi teman sekamarnya telah jatuh tertidur, masih dengan kemeja tak terkancing dan noda amis meliuk-liuk sampai bahu. Berantakan sekali! Segera Mina menarik selimut bulu di kaki Darah Racun, lalu menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang tengah, rebah di sofa. Sungguh rendah manusia bila terpikat hanya oleh gelapnya manik hitam itu, atau bibirnya yang menjinakkan, atau cengkeramannya yang posesif pada pinggang-pinggang ramping mereka, jika kenyataannya pria itu begini kacau.

Huh, gila.

Terlahir tanpa sentuhan kasih, tumbuh dewasa tanpa diacuhkan, dan hidup sebatang kara selama berabad-abad membekukan hati Mina. Afeksi yang ia tunjukkan pada para korbannya laksana sekerat daging pada perangkap hewan: sekadar penjebak, sangat dangkal. Oleh karena itu, cinta merupakan hal yang sulit ia resapi, meskipun puja-puji Darah Racun yang ditujukan hanya untuknya dapat membuat perempuan lain mabuk kepayang. O, siapa pun bisa berlatih merangkai kata-kata memanjakan, bukan? Yang istimewa jika ada ketulusan di baliknya; tentu Mina tak pernah menemukan yang demikian.

Keesokan pagi, Mina terjaga di atas tempat tidurnya yang sudah bersih dari jejak-jejak Darah Racun.

“Aku tak mengerti apa asyiknya bersih-bersih, tetapi kulakukan karena kau suka segalanya berkilau seperti baru. Ya sudah.” Darah Racun menjelaskan dengan tumpul, tangan kanannya terlipat di belakang kepala selagi yang kiri membalik halaman _‘Flower of Evil’_ karya Baudelaire. Hei, pria semrawut itu membereskan semuanya?

Tunggu.

“Mengapa kau membaca bukuku?”

“Buat meredam haus. Kau mau kugigit saat tidur?”

“Tidak, lah!”  

“Nah, makanya,” Darah Racun menyisihkan salah satu bunga rampai koleksi Mina itu, lantas menggerakkan telunjuknya nakal, “berhubung kau sudah bangun, ayo, sini.”

‘Menjengkelkan’ memang nama tengah Darah Racun, tetapi Mina luluh oleh usahanya beradaptasi dan—untuk pertama kali—rela dihisap lumayan banyak. Taring Darah Racun tak pernah tak melukai, lucunya belakangan ia belajar menghapus nyeri yang ditinggalkan menggunakan kecupan, sebuah sentuhan hati-hati yang rasanya muskil ia tanam pada kulit satin wanita. Jujur, seiring waktu, Mina mulai mendamba setiap kontak, sampai-sampai rambut lurusnya dipangkas sebatas tengkuk agar si perayu bebas menjamah lehernya. Gengsi melarangnya mengaku, apalagi Darah Racun bukan tipe pangeran idamannya, sayang upaya pendekatan yang gencar berangsur merobohkan pertahanan dan kondisi kecanduan ini lama-lama berubah menyenangkan.

“’Seseorang harus mabuk. Dengan apa? Dengan anggur, puisi, maupun kebajikan sesuai kemauanmu, tetapi mabuklah.’ Aku memilih mabuk karenamu, kalau begitu.”

Mina yang dulu jelas akan menganggap Darah Racun menyalahgunakan kutipan dari kitab suci syairnya ...

“’Hatiku tiada; makhluk buas telah melahapnya.’”

... padahal ia kini mampu mengulas selengkung pemikat ketika menimpali nukilan favoritnya. Darah Racun tak tahan; rengkuhannya menutup lapang pandang si perempuan dan membuat ranting-ranting gundul di sekeliling merunduk malu. Terbiasa dikepung sepi, Mina diam-diam menyesali masa silam usai mencicipi panasnya asmara. _Mengapa sangat terlambat_ , herannya di sela mencumbu mesra Darah Racun, yakin kebersamaan mereka akan berdamping keabadian. Benang rapuh saliva terulur saat mereka memutus keintiman dan tak seperti biasa, si pria menyeka lembut sisa-sisa kenikmatannya dari bibir Mina.

“Padahal katamu, pesonaku makin memancar setelah kau menodaiku.” Jahil Mina mengedip, meloloskan erangan frustrasi Darah Racun.

“Percayalah, bibir basah dapat merangsangku melumatnya lebih lama—dan kau tak akan kuat menahan napas hingga aku selesai.”

Astaga, kalimat begini saja sanggup mengaduk Mina dalam geli, rasa diinginkan, sekaligus hasrat yang membakar. Pantas Darah Racun dulunya menggenggam puluhan jiwa sebab ia tidak pernah mengetuk pintu; ia men _dobrak_ , jadi si pemilik hati tak kuasa melawan.  Bagai keajaiban, sudut pandang Mina berubah 180 derajat; apa yang semula dianggapnya menjijikkan dari Darah Racun sekarang mengalir bersama tiap denyut nadinya.

Itulah mengapa sekian pasang kaki beralas tumit tinggi terangkat sepuluh depa dari ubin ruang pesta yang Mina hadiri. Bencana; Darah Racun berniat mengenalkan pasangan terbarunya pada khalayak ramai, tetapi tanpa tahu diri, beberapa jalang dengan riasan tebal tergoda oleh aroma maskulinnya dan mengajaknya ke lantai dansa. Tak tahukah mereka siapa sejatinya yang berhak menggamit lengan kokoh itu?

“Mina,” bisik Darah Racun, “terima kasih untuk kecemburuanmu, tetapi bisakah kau turunkan mereka?”

Serta-merta, Mina membebaskan darah perempuan-perempuan tadi dari kendalinya, mengempaskan mereka semua ke lantai dengan keras, pastinya meremukkan beberapa tulang. Suasana gempita mendadak tertelan kecemasan, tetapi Mina tidak peduli.

“Aku ingin pulang,” mohonnya, membenamkan wajah ke dekapan Darah Racun. “Aku tidak mau membagimu seperti ini lagi.”

Kekeh Darah Racun terselip di belantara harum surai Mina. Sejenak kemudian, ia berbalik dan membawa sang belahan jiwa bersamanya, mengabaikan raga-raga terluka di tengah ruangan.

“Baiklah, kita pulang. Sebagai permintaan maafku, teguk aku sepuasmu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from lyrics of: TVXQ - Mirotic


	6. Roa: I Got You Wrapped on My Finger

    

 

 

* * *

Dalam pekatnya kegelapan, Roa menumpahkan darah ke ranjang pengantinnya.

"Hapus senyum angkuh itu dari wajahmu, Tuan. Aku sedang me _makan_ mu, tahu."

Usai melayangkan ultimatum, Roa memotong tangan suaminya dalam satu gigitan. Kedua lengan ramping perempuan itu menahan tangan mangsanya yang lain di sisi, sementara tiga pasang lengan tambahan kurus panjang di balik punggungnya mencengkeram erat raga si pria di beberapa bagian berbeda, tak ada celah untuk bergerak. Benang-benang sutra terjalin tak beraturan menyelimuti mereka, tampaknya saja rapuh, tetapi sesungguhnya ampuh untuk menjerat lelaki-lelaki malang yang tak waspada akan identitas makhluk ganas bertangan banyak ini.

Walaupun nyawanya di ujung tanduk, ganjilnya, aristokrat muda rupawan yang jatuh dalam tipuan Roa tetap menyunggingkan senyum, mengusik laba-laba betina penikmat tubuhnya. Ia menjerit, tentu, tetapi justru ketidaklaziman raut sekaratnya yang membalikkan keadaan. Yang tersisa darinya hanya separuh tubuh, lengan kiri, dan kepala; mestinya ketakutan sudah mulai mengambil alih. Apa yang memicu kurva tipis itu untuk tetap mengembang? Di luar kamar ini, Sang Bangsawan bisa menjadi orang yang amat licin dan ada sedikit kecemasan bahwa dalam kondisi ambang pun, ia akan memutar cerita, mengarahkan akhir penuh derita ke sisi istrinya.

"Aku tidak sedang menyombong. Ini adalah senyum kebahagiaan karena sekarang, antara kita tak ada lagi rahasia."

Bodoh benar. Kenyataan yang telanjang tidak sama dengan kemurnian cinta seperti yang Sang  
Bangsawan impikan. Inilah akibatnya jika sehari-hari seorang pria dewasa hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara mengeruk pundi-pundi orang lain tanpa memiliki cukup pengalaman asmara sebagai hiburan: pandangannya terhadap cinta jadi amat superfisial. Roa adalah titik mula kisah kasih yang selama ini tak diperoleh si lelaki membosankan dari orang tua, rekan kerja, maupun rival bisnisnya, maka segala tentang Roa baginya merupakan kesempurnaan. Ya, itu termasuk bagaimana tiga pasang lengan tambahan si perempuan mencabik daging, bagaimana gigi-gigi runcing itu mengoyak kulit, dan bagaimana kebuasannya yang demikian dapat mewujud dengan memesonanya.

"Kau iblis."

"Maka takutlah padaku."

"Tapi aku lebih merasa tertantang untuk mencintaimu ketimbang mengutukmu, apa itu wajar?"

Sialan. Bisa-bisanya Roa tidak memperoleh sedikit pun esens kengerian dari pria yang tampak jauh lebih tidak matang dari suami-suaminya terdahulu? Apa sebegitu tak berartinya hidup bagi Sang Bangsawan hingga ia—alih-alih memikirkan cara menyelamatkan diri—malah mencari jalan menuju maut? Apakah karena ia kepalang terpikat? Namun, semabuk-mabuknya seorang lelaki, ia pasti akan meronta ingin kabur saat diseret laba-laba janda hitam pada kematian. Mimik putus asa itulah yang menambah selera si pemangsa, tetapi lihatlah, sempat-sempatnya orang ini merayu seekor monster di gerbang akhirat! Ini bukan urusan main-main!

"Kau benar-benar makanan yang alot. Menyesal aku menjeratmu dalam jaringku."

Akhirnya, keretak tengkorak membungkam Sang Bangsawan selamanya dalam tidur panjang. Malam ini, terpaksa si laba-laba melahap kepala lebih dahulu, menyalahi kebiasaan bersantapnya. Tak butuh banyak waktu hingga Roa menyisakan satu tubuh tanpa kepala, lengan, maupun kaki, lalu sang nyonya—yang dalam kurun kurang dari sehari kembali menjanda—duduk diam di pinggir ranjang dengan delapan lengan merah basah terangkat ke udara. Malam pertama yang mengenyangkan sekali lagi terlalui; rahangnya lumayan lelah mengunyah.

_"Aku mencintaimu dalam keadaan senang dan sakit, hidup dan mati."_

Lucu. Rasanya Roa mendengar suara Sang Bangsawan dari dalam perutnya ... atau dari mana? Sumpah yang ditukar di depan altar, setulus apa pun diikrarkan, harusnya dilupakan sesudah makan.

***

Konon, laba-laba janda hitam melahap pasangannya segera setelah kawin agar keturunannya kelak aman dari si jantan. Roa menolak mitos itu. Dia—pembunuh yang mengincar kekayaan pria-pria perlente—menganggap keberadaan seorang anak hanya akan menghalanginya berhura-hura, jadi semua bayi suci yang masih bau ketuban ini selalu ia telan sendiri sebelum sempat berusia 24 jam. Tanpa adanya pewaris, harta para korban Roa tak akan terbagi, sehingga ia bisa melanjutkan kehidupannya yang mewah tiada tanding.

Namun, entah mengapa, Sang Bangsawan versi mungil yang Roa lahirkan terlihat terlalu berharga untuk mati cepat.

Selama ini, Roa mengira perasaannya pada Sang Bangsawan bagai sejumput merica yang ditabur ke atas daging panggang: sedap, tetapi cepat lenyap, sama dengan yang lain-lain. Rupanya, ada sedikit perbedaan pada diri lelaki dingin tersebut yang mau tidak mau mendorong Roa bersikap ‘melenceng’ pula. Bagaimana tidak? Demi belajar mengasihi, Sang Bangsawan rela menyisihkan urusan uang sampai-sampai mampu melembutkan auranya, merobohkan benteng antara ia dan hati kecilnya, bahkan menekuni langkah dansa dasar hingga berhasil membuai belahan jiwanya sesuai kekhidmatan tempo _waltz._ Misi menaklukkan laki-laki ini menjadi lebih riskan; bohong kalau dibilang si laba-laba jelita tidak pernah tergoda untuk tulus menyayangi calon mangsanya. Yang parah, beberapa hari pasca kematian menggegerkan suaminya yang ke-66 itu, terbetik penyesalan dalam batin Roa.

_Mengapa aku membunuhnya?_

Cermin rias memantulkan raut berduka seorang ibu yang tengah menyusui putra tunggalnya. Roa masih sulit percaya bahwa itu—alih-alih satu dari kebanyakan perempuan yang terkungkung superioritas pasangan—adalah dirinya, si wanita berbahaya. Satu suara dalam kepalanya mencemooh dan bersama terlintasnya ejekan ‘lemah’ ini, bekas luka yang malang-melintang di punggungnya berdenyut ngilu.

_“Siapa yang tega menyakitimu?”_

Tuan-tuan tanah berkeriput halus—dari mana Roa biasa mendulang emas—akan marah jika ia tidak tampil menawan, tetapi Sang Bangsawan naik pitam justru gara-gara parut panjang yang tak pernah mereka semua sadari. Keharuan menggeser satu sesi yang mestinya intim; setengah mabuk Roa bertutur soal cemeti dan nyaris seketika, teman tidurnya bersimpati. Malam itu, seminggu sebelum pernikahannya, ia tak keberatan selimut dinaikkan lebih awal demi bisa mencicipi hangatnya mencinta tanpa bercinta. O, andai saja kesempatan itu datang sekali lagi ....

Matahari telah tergelincir di ufuk barat usai bayi Roa tertidur pulas kekenyangan. Sedikit banyak, pangeran kecil di pembaringan mengingatkan ibunya pada sang ayah.

_Mengapa dadaku sesak?_

Roa menutup wajah putus asa, menolak untuk merasa kehilangan. Seumpama mengupas kacang, apakah kita akan rindu kulitnya setelah isinya meluncur masuk kerongkongan? Sang Bangsawan tak ubahnya kudapan minum teh, paling bagus hanya jadi hidangan utama pada jamuan makan malam ...

... _bukan_ kekasih.

Berdiri di ambang pintu, sejenak Roa mengarahkan lentera lilin ke peraduan anaknya, memastikan si bayi baik-baik, tetapi ia tersentak mendapati bayangan seseorang di jendela yang kelambunya tersibak.

“Dia—“

Lingkaran cahaya lentera bergoyang tak teratur tatkala Roa yang kalut berlari mendekati jendela, sayang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan rambut diikat yang tadi dilihatnya terlanjur menghilang ke dalam malam. Darah Roa berdesir gelisah; ia mundur beberapa langkah sebelum menggendong sang putra dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri diiringi berbagai tanya.

_Sang Bangsawan ... bangkit kembali?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from lyrics of: PRISTIN - Black Widow


	7. Rosé: I'd Died, but I Opened My Eyes

     

* * *

Dalam pekatnya kegelapan, nyawa Rosé dibelenggu napas yang tinggal setengah. Ia tergugu, memohon pada tangan-tangan tak kasatmata untuk membiarkannya mencapai kehidupan sekali lagi. Pada pertempuran terakhir, pedang musuh berhasil menembus jantungnya, memeras darahnya, tetapi gadis berkepang itu dapat memastikan bahwa pedang yang sama tidak melukai Putra Mahkota. Apalah makna Rosé jika pengorbanannya tetap berujung kematian sang pewaris takhta?

Sayang, perang belum berakhir. Putra Mahkota belum menduduki singgasananya sebagai raja baru. Mata pedang suci si pangeran sulung belum menebas kepala tiran yang dengan barbar menaklukkan negerinya serta menghabisi raja terdahulu. Bukankah Rosé sudah berjanji pada ayahnya untuk melayani keluarga kerajaan bila ia diperbolehkan berlatih pedang? Tak peduli betapa kekanakan dan gegabah ucapannya saat itu, sang dara tidak ingin melanggar sumpahnya sendiri. Ia harus termasuk dalam jajaran kesatria yang berdiri tegap saat Putra Mahkota dilantik nanti!

_“Bersediakah kau menukar kematianmu dengan satu kesempatan membantu putra raja?”_

Entah siapa yang berbisik itu, apa pula arti di balik kata-kata samar ini, Rosé tidak mau tahu. Seseorang menawarkannya peluang untuk meraih Putra Mahkota lagi; mengapa ia harus menolak?

_“Bersedia! Tolong, hidupkan aku kembali! Izinkan aku membantu Putra Mahkota merebut Negeri!”_

_“Kau siap untuk segala akibatnya?”_

Rosé gusar mengiyakan, putus asa pada ketidakberdayaannya di alam antara ini hingga hampir gila. Andai ia bangun, ia bertekad tak akan mengulang kesalahan yang membuatnya mati konyol dua kali. Performanya baik di medan perang, layak mendapat pujian Putra Mahkota, tetapi sore itu, ia dilengahkan angin debu sejenak dan sang pangeran nyaris tertusuk karena itu. Untung hanya nyaris sebab si gadis segera pasang badan, tak gentar demi seseorang yang dikasihinya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, keremangan cahaya Bulan dan embusan angin malam berbau amis menyapa indra Rosé. Dadanya seakan ditindih, susah betul menghela satu napas saja, tetapi lambat laun, ia mampu mengatur kembang kempis parunya. Setelah cukup kuat untuk melihat sekeliling, pahamlah sang prajurit bahwa ia berada di tengah sekian puluh—atau bahkan ratus—anggota pasukannya, senjata mereka tersilang di atas tubuh masing-masing (termasuk tubuh _nya_ ) sebagai penghormatan terakhir. Beberapa gelintir prajurit yang masih hidup tengah berjuang mengubur yang gugur dengan peralatan seadanya ketika Rosé bangkit perlahan, mengejutkan mereka.

“Rosé?! Kau masih hidup?!”

“Bawa dia ke tenda pengobatan segera!”

“Sampaikan pada Yang Mulia, Rosé masih hidup!”

Rosé pasrah manakala raganya yang jauh lebih ringan dari seluruh tentara loyalis Putra Mahkota itu dibopong pergi dari lautan mayat. Prajurit-prajurit tadi sesungguhnya adalah teman-teman mendiang ayahnya—sang panglima tidak suka menyebut mereka bawahan sebab ‘pemimpin tidak harus selalu berdiri lebih tinggi’—maka jelas mereka gembira mengetahui ‘keponakan’ mereka selamat dari serangan sengit musuh. Begini saja, Rosé telah menganggap kehidupan keduanya mampu memantik harapan baru bagi pasukan Putra Mahkota, mengulas sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya yang pecah-pecah dan berdarah.

“Yang Mulia akan mengunjungimu sebentar lagi.” Tabib istana membalut luka Rosé dengan hati-hati. “Mukjizat, Anakku, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dari serangan fatal ini?”

“Aku pun tidak mengerti. Ada suara-suara yang menggangguku, lalu aku menarik napas dan ... tiba-tiba bangun?” Rosé menggeleng. “Tidak penting lah. Yang Mulia baik-baik saja, kan?”

“Cukup baik. Ia sedang berdiskusi dengan para panglima mengenai strategi musuh yang diberitahukan mata-mata kita ketika diberitahu tentangmu. Aku tak pernah melihatnya membelalak selebar itu.”

“Benarkah?” Hebat, wajah Rosé masih bisa bersemu malu. Ia kira darahnya terlanjur banyak terbuang ... tetapi tunggu.

“Dia tidak menangis atau apa, begitu? Aku ‘tewas’ di hadapannya, lho. Dia langsung merencanakan penyerangan berikutnya?”

“O, Yang Mulia harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk mengambil haknya atas gelar raja, Nak.”

Rosé berupaya untuk tidak kecewa. Dahulu, mendiang ayahnya melarikan si pangeran cilik yang ditawan tiran ke rumah mereka. Berhubung sebaya, mereka cepat berkawan, menyelami seluk-beluk satu sama lain, dan Rosé bahkan rela mendampingi Putra Mahkota dari sejak menghimpun pasukan diam-diam hingga menyatakan perang terbuka seperti ini. Bukankah sedikit sekali wanita yang bernyali mengenakan baju zirah atas nama persahabatan dan cinta? Kendati demikian, sebagai perempuan jelata, Rosé tidak pernah berangan tinggi, membatasi perasaannya sesuai hukum tak tertulis bagi seorang pengabdi, seistimewa apa pun ikatannya dengan Putra Mahkota.

Malam semakin larut, tetapi di pembaringannya, Rosé enggan memejam. Putra Mahkota belum menjenguknya, sehingga ia takut terlelap dan melewatkan pertemuannya dengan sang pangeran, tetapi kantuk sungguh bandel menyerang. Helai-helai rambut kesatria itu mulai melekati wajah bujur telurnya, tidak lagi teratur karena ia beberapa kali mengubah posisi tidurnya agar tetap terjaga. Hampir saja kelopak matanya menyerah tatkala dari belakang punggungnya, terdengar bunyi terpal disibak.

Di ambang tenda, berdirilah sosok jangkung Putra Mahkota seorang diri. Pertarungan demi pertarungan tidak lantas membakar kulitnya yang sepucat purnama maupun mengikis keteduhan tatapannya, tetapi hari ini, ia tampak amat letih. Rosé jadi agak menyesal sudah mengharapkan kedatangan pria itu begitu sadar betapa sang pangeran membutuhkan rehat. Meski demikian, si gadis masih gemetar saat telapak tangannya dikecup lembut dan lama oleh bibir yang ia rindukan.

"Puji Tuhan, Rosé," ucap Putra Mahkota, beriring desah syarat syukur dan pelupuk mata tergenang. "Kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu selamanya."

Rosé tersenyum tipis, menahan tangis yang mengancam turun ke pipinya.

"Saya kembali untuk menunaikan kewajiban pada Yang Mulia."

"Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu," sahut Putra Mahkota, menyisihkan rambut-rambut liar yang menempel ke wajah Rosé. "Kehadiranmu bagiku lebih dari sekadar tugas dan janji."

Sampai di situ, kalimat Putra Mahkota berhenti dan Rosé tidak ingin menerjemahkannya secara berlebihan. Bahkan ketika pewaris takhta sah menatapnya haru lantaran menemukan rasa aman dari gempuran senjata di sepasang maniknya, gadis bersurai sewarna eboni itu tidak terburu berpikir cinta. Abdi tak mengharap balas budi; kisah kasih Rosé untuk seterusnya adalah kisah kasih searah yang indah.

Usai satu perbincangan bertopik acak untuk melepas penat, Putra Mahkota jatuh tertidur dalam tenda Rosé. Dara pengagum sang pangeran kemudian merenungkan sedahsyat apa rintangan yang meniruskan pipi itu, juga mengukir parut di kulit halus itu; tak disangka, pedih mampu memaksa beludru jadi lempengan baja. Rosé mengulurkan telapak tangan buat menghapus jalur basah di wajah Putra Mahkota, namun alangkah mengejutkan: sebelah dalam pergelangan tangannya telah menghitam dan keriput ... _seperti orang mati_.

Konsekuensi menghindari maut adalah pewaktu yang terus menghitung mundur. Seketika Rosé sadar bahwa impiannya—mengantarkan Putra Mahkota ke singgasana—dibingkai keterbatasan masa yang tak boleh disia-siakan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from lyrics of: XIA - Flower


	8. Cha Eunwoo: Come Take My Hand

     

* * *

 

 

Dalam pekatnya kegelapan, nyawa Cha Eunwoo berayun di antara suara lirih yang memintanya bangun dan rasa nyeri yang menusuk perut.

_"Yang Mulia, kumohon .... Tinggal selangkah lagi menuju takhtamu, kumohon sadarlah ...."_

Perempuan yang enggan melepaskan Cha Eunwoo ini sudah pasti pengawalnya yang setia, Kesatria Tembaga. Sosoknya yang lebih mungil namun tangguh dalam balutan baju zirah dan menyandang pedang bersarung di pinggang tak akan bisa sang pewaris takhta lupakan. Ia kesatria paling cantik dalam pasukan, paling terpercaya, dan paling loyal, mengingat ia bangkit dari kematian hanya untuk membersihkan jalan Cha Eunwoo menuju singgasana. Kisahnya lolos dari maut dan cinta yang makin berakar antara mereka merupakan keajaiban, tetapi kesempurnaan cerita mereka ternyata memiliki akhir.

Cha Eunwoo pikir mustahil kekasihnya menghindari ajal sebegitu mudahnya dengan luka tusuk yang amat besar dari lawan. Ia benar; gadis bersurai tembaga itu suatu hari muncul di depan tendanya dengan lengan kanan yang menghijau mengerikan. Air mata sang kesatria pun tumpahlah saat menuturkan bagaimana sebuah bisikan tak dikenal menawarinya untuk kehidupan kedua ketika ia sedang sekarat. Rupanya, kehidupan kedua ini memiliki batas yang ditandai dengan rusaknya kulit si ahli pedang, tetapi perempuan itu tak bisa menyerah sekarang. Bukankah alasan kehidupan kedua ini ada semata untuk mengantarkan putra mahkota sah Kerajaan pada haknya yang dirampas seorang tiran? Demi tujuan itu pula, Cha Eunwoo rela membantai demi takhta; ia tak ingin rasa sakit yang makin menggerogoti tubuh Kesatria Tembaga--juga pengorbanan lain yang sepadan oleh para pendukungnya--sia-sia.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, benar. Cha Eunwoo ingat sudah hampir menghunjamkan pedangnya pada raja tiran yang menjajah negerinya, lantas apa yang terjadi?

_Apakah aku ... tertusuk?_

Ketika membuka mata, Cha Eunwoo menemukan dirinya terkapar di atas tikar panjang yang melapisi lantai balairung istananya--dulu. Pandangannya yang kabur menyaksikan bagaimana kesatria berkepang merah, pujaan hatinya yang jelita, menyerang dengan membabi buta musuh mereka. Tak hanya mengayunkan pedang, gadis itu menyuarakan dengan parau amarahnya pada si raja tiran.

"Mengapa kau membunuh pangeran kami?! Kau lebih pantas mati! Mati! Iblis sepertimu harus terbakar di neraka! Terbakarlah seribu kali dan rasakan kepedihan kami yang kaujajah!"

Namun, raja tiran--yang terluka sama berat dengan Cha Eunwoo--hanya tersenyum. Serangan membabi buta membuat perwira terhebat sekalipun tampak seperti anak-anak yang konyol. Sekali tepis, senjata Kesatria Tembaga melayang, menancap di sebelah kakinya yang busuk separuh. Gadis malang itu terkapar dengan tangis membasahi wajah, sementara raja tiran menghunus pedangnya.

"Kau yang membuat perjanjian dengan Iblis. Kau saja yang terbakar!"

Tidak, tidak lagi. Tugas Kesatria Tembaga memang melindungi pewaris takhta, tetapi bagi Cha Eunwoo, perempuan ini dan dirinya tak hanya terikat tugas, melainkan juga persahabatan dan kasih sayang. Cukup sekali melihat Kesatria Tembaga tertembus pedang saat melindunginya dulu itu; sekarang harus ia yang bangkit untuk melindungi sang prajurit.

Keinginan kuat dapat menyeberangi garis batas rasio. Dalam keadaan kehabisan darah dari luka di perutnya, Cha Eunwoo mestinya tidak sanggup berdiri lagi, tetapi lihatlah, ia terhuyung di atas kakinya dengan sisa tenaga yang ada dan menerjang pria tua yang nyaris menghabisi kekasihnya. Kedua pedang buatan pandai besi raja beradu kembali; tangan para pemegangnya sama-sama gemetar tatkala menahan serangan satu sama lain.

"Sialan, masih hidup saja kau," kekeh sang tiran. Ia mendadak mengangkat pedangnya sebagai usaha terakhir untuk melayangkan serangan telak. Mengantisipasi hal ini, Cha Eunwoo menarik Kesatria Tembaga ke sisi, menghindari amukan senjata lawan. Takdir memihak sang putra mahkota; pedang raja tiran tertancap pada celah lantai dan butuh waktu agak lama untuk mencabutnya. Pada waktu yang sempit itu, Cha Eunwoo yang sekali lagi berada di titik nadir menebas kepala musuhnya, menyudahi perjuangan sepuluh tahun dengan kotornya darah.

"Yang Mulia ...."

Cha Eunwoo memusatkan pandangannya pada si pemanggil yang kini bersimpuh di sebelah raga berdarahnya, tetapi membuka mata saja terasa sulit sekali.

"Di mana kau?"

"Di sini." Perlahan, telapak Cha Eunwoo diangkat, lalu ditempelkan ke pipi sehalus beledu, padahal kemarin, pipi itu masih berlendir akibat pembusukan. "Terima kasih telah bertarung sampai akhir, Yang Mulia. Utang saya kini telah lunas ...."

"Tidak. Tolong jangan pergi." Belum lupa Cha Eunwoo akan 'kehidupan kedua' Kesatria Tembaga yang hanya bisa ditebus dengan naiknya ia ke singgasana. Berhubung sekarang raja tiran telah tamat, ia akan mengembalikan dinastinya ... tetapi sanggupkah ia bertahan? Darahnya yang menganak sungai seakan memutus harapan untuk itu.

Biarpun samar, cahaya yang memancar redup dari Kesatria Tembaga tertangkap manik gelap Cha Eunwoo bagai ribuan kunang-kunang. Apa ini?

"Ini adalah salam dan penghormatan terakhir saya," bisik Kesatria Tembaga sengau, menyampaikan perpisahan yang menyesakkan Cha Eunwoo. Sekian puluh tahun hidup bersama gadis itu, haruskah diakhiri seperti ini? Ia bahkan tidak dapat menatap wajah Kesatria Tembaga untuk yang penghabisan!

Sayang sekali, kehendak alam tidak menyediakan keajaiban lain untuk Cha Eunwoo. Sang pangeran menelusuri sisi wajah Kesatria Tembaga,  menyimpan reliefnya dalam ingatan karena ia tahu, setelah ini mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi. Bersama embusan napasnya, Cha Eunwoo menggumamkan nama kecil sang pendekar dan tersenyum.

"Andai ragamu tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama ... tolong abadikan dirimu dalam jiwaku."

Dapat Cha Eunwoo rasakan Kesatria Tembaga mengangguk. Kecupan bibir itu pada telapaknya pun terasa sangat nyata. Jika saja gadis berkepang itu bisa ia jadikan permaisurinya, mereka dapat melanjutkan perjuangan bersama ....

"Memimpinlah dengan ketulusanmu yang sekarang, Cha Eunwoo." Begitu namanya disebut tanpa gelar--panggilan yang paling disukainya--telapak sang putra mahkota jatuh ke lantai sebab tangan yang menggenggamnya pudar dalam ketiadaan. "Aku, abdimu, sahabatmu, kekasihmu yang setia, akan selalu mendampingi setiap langkahmu."

***

_"Cha Eunwoo, jangan takut! Pegang tanganku, kita bertarung lagi!"_

Di bawah altar tempat ia ditahbiskan sebagai raja baru negerinya, Cha Eunwoo sempat kewalahan akibat debaran cemas yang menyertai gelarnya sebagai penguasa. Saat masih remaja dan merintis pasukan militer loyalisnya bersama Kesatria Tembaga, ia pun pernah memiliki kekhawatiran ini. Bagaimana jika orang-orang yang telah memperjuangkannya kecewa pada pemerintahannya setelah ia dimahkotai? Saat itu, ia bahkan belum bisa mengalahkan gadisnya dalam adu pedang dan buta sama sekali soal strategi perang. Namun, Kesatria Tembaga menempanya, semula dengan pukulan-pukulan keras di landasan, lama-lama lembut membentuknya hingga setajam pedang warisan raja terdahulu.

"Hidup Raja Cha Eunwoo! Hidup Kerajaan! Hidup Raja Cha Eunwoo! Hidup Kerajaan!"

Jubah biru tua bersulam benang emas berkibar ketika Cha Eunwoo berdiri tegak di balkon tertinggi istana, secara simbolis mengembalikan kemakmuran dan kemandirian kerajaannya. Terselip bunga mawar merah tembaga pada kait rantai perak yang menyatukan jubah itu di bagian dada. Para prajurit yang menemukan Cha Eunwoo mengatakan mereka melihat bunga itu alih-alih Kesatria Tembaga di atas tubuhnya. Sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang tahu di mana jasad pendekar jelita itu berada--andai dia benar gugur--tetapi raja muda tahu di mana gadis itu.

Setiap keping ruh Kesatria Tembaga telah melebur ke dalam diri pemimpin baru Kerajaan, menyatukan keteguhannya dengan ketulusan Cha Eunwoo di bawah mahkota dan jubah agung sang raja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from lyrics of: XIA - Flower


	9. Wang Yibo: A Black Touch Wraps Around Me

     

* * *

 

Dalam pekatnya kegelapan, Wang Yibo menghampiri setitik cahaya yang menyapanya dari jauh tanpa mengetahui apa yang menanti di balik itu. Siapa menyangka, dari sana terbentang jalan setapak yang familier, berujung pada kemegahan tempat tinggalnya sebelum tewas tercerai-berai di tangan sang istri. Dari kaca jendela berembun, ia mendapati galeri lukisan mininya berubah menjadi ruang bernuansa pastel dengan tempat tidur bayi di tengah-tengah. Laki-laki kecil yang baru saja dibaringkan di sana mengirim detakan ganjil dalam rongga hampa di mana jantung Wang Yibo seharusnya berada.

Seiring menempelnya ujung jemari Wang Yibo ke jendela, seorang perempuan yang hendak meninggalkan kamar mengarahkan lentera lilin padanya dan langsung panik. Tatapan mereka bersirobok hanya sepersekian detik, tetapi cukup untuk membanjiri pikiran sang bangsawan dengan kenangan pahit. Sepertinya baru kemarin netra si wanita berkilat kemerahan, dikuasai hasrat ganas saat taringnya tanpa ampun mengoyak daging Wang Yibo. Kini, mata itu diwarna kesedihan dan rasa berdosa, ditambah ketakutan sehabis bertemu pandang lagi dengan sosok yang ia bunuh tiga musim lampau. Biarpun nyaris jatuh akibat tersandung gaun tidur, wanita berdagu lancip tadi cepat menguasai diri, sayang suaminya telah lesap tanpa meninggalkan sedikit pun jejak.

Menjadi ibu ternyata melemahkan seekor laba-laba janda hitam secara drastis.

Wang Yibo menembus dinding tinggi rumahnya laksana menyibak tirai tipis saja; semakin pahamlah ia akan ketidaksejajaran dunianya terhadap si bayi dan Janda Hitam. Ditariknya satu napas berat, menyayangkan mengapa ceritanya berakhir sebelum ia menjelajah lebih dalam alur kelam yang pasangannya lalui. Boleh jadi, Janda Hitam hanya mengarang indah tentang ayahnya—si tukang cambuk tak bernurani—sebagai bagian jebakan yang kompleks, tetapi raut muram dan waswas yang ia tampakkan barusan menunjukkan bahwa memang kerapuhan bersemayam di balik delapan lengan pemangsanya. Sisi itulah yang Wang Yibo ingin genggam, kendati keadaannya sekarang tidak memungkinkan.

Dini hari. Si bayi lagi-lagi rewel, tak acuh peduli betapa letih ibunya akibat gagal tidur beberapa kali. Sungguh menakjubkan memang kelembutan yang Janda Hitam berikan pada putranya, sangat kontras dengan pemilik surai berombak yang berlumur darah pada musim gugur lalu. Namun, sebagaimana bocah belum setahun, anak lelaki Wang Yibo manja benar, ingin selalu ditimang hingga kasih sayang sebesar apa juga seakan belum cukup. Ayahnya yang merasa kasihan iseng menengok ke peraduan, lalu tersenyum sembari membelai pipi gembil itu, menenangkannya seketika.

Tatkala Janda Hitam terhuyung membuka kamar, bayinya sendirian, tertidur pulas, jadi ia menutup pintu kembali tanpa mengetahui suaminya sedang bersembunyi dalam raga sang anak.

_Ini ... hati putraku?_

Mengira batin bocah hanya berupa rongga mahaluas yang hampa karena belum berisi kenangan, nyatanya Wang Yibo sekarang berdiri di tengah berbingkai-bingkai lukisan, sebagian besar adalah potret diri Janda Hitam. Tampaknya tak ada pengalaman pahit dalam ingatan anak ini sebab si laba-laba betina selalu berseri rautnya saat memandikan, menggendong, dan bermain dengan malaikat mungilnya. _Harusnya kau setulus ini padaku dulu_ , dengus sang bangsawan iri walaupun ia jelas lega pewarisnya aman dalam asuhan Janda Hitam.

Sayangnya, begitu Wang Yibo melangkah lebih jauh, lukisan yang terpajang tidak lagi cerah-ceria. Kesunyian yang mengepung begitu intens setelah ia meresapi wajah-wajah memohon di bingkai-bingkai sebelah dalam. Janda Hitam tampak mengusap air mata di satu gambar dan menatap rindu ke langit malam di gambar lain. Pada satu goresan memori yang paling mengganggu, ia mendekap erat si bayi, sementara punggung telanjangnya membelakangi Wang Yibo. Alih-alih berlapis kulit, bekas lecutan di sana mengalirkan lendir pekat serupa tar.

Wang Yibo terbelalak.

***

 Anak lelaki Janda Hitam bertumbuh, ruang jiwanya meluas, dan jika ibunya lengah, ia akan bercakap-cakap bersama sang ayah dalam hatinya. Kemiripan pemuda itu dengan Wang Yibo berada pada taraf yang mengerikan sampai wanita yang membesarkannya tersudutkan oleh prasangka. Setiap anaknya tertidur, Janda Hitam menyelinap ke kamar dengan tiga pasang lengan tambahannya menggeliat-geliat, tetapi sebelum bocah itu bangun, mesin pencabik si perempuan telah kembali tersimpan di balik punggung. Tak pernah sanggup ia menghabisi putra semata wayangnya dan Wang Yibo—yang selalu terjaga bahkan ketika si anak lelap—menganggapnya manis sekali. Sayang, laba-laba dalam diri Janda Hitam semakin sering mengamuk akibat terlalu lama tidak makan. Makhluk yang terlahir dari sisa-sisa siksaan di tubuh Janda Hitam itu ingin memangsa putranya, menentang kehendak inang di mana ia melekat. Si anak mulai resah menyaksikan ibunya makin kurus dan memucat bagai diisap lintah. Wang Yibo tentu tidak tinggal diam, jadi pada satu lagi malam purnama, Wang Yibo meminjam tubuh putranya dan meraih pisau paling besar di dapur.

Janda Hitam menjerit, menendang, memberontak tak karuan. Tiga pasang lengan tambahannya tak utuh; Wang Yibo sudah memotong dua, empat lainnya cedera oleh ayunan pemotong daging.

“Lepaskan aku! Wang Yibo, bisa-bisanya kau merasuki anakku untuk menghabisiku?!”

“Tenanglah,” perintah Wang Yibo, dengan efektif menahan kedua lengan Janda Hitam di atas kepala, sementara kedua pahanya menekan tungkai sang istri yang tertelungkup di bawahnya. “Kau juga sedang kerasukan sekarang.”

Setelah menepis serangan bertubi-tubi dari parasit musuhnya, Wang Yibo berhasil mencuri momen untuk menusuk punggung Janda Hitam pada titik dari mana enam lengan tambahannya menyeruak.

_Maaf, Istriku._

Darah bermuncrat, satu teriakan kesakitan menggema di kamar ketika Wang Yibo mencungkil keluar hewan pendendam yang bersarang dalam raga pasangannya. Serangga itu setinggi bocah berumur sepuluh tahun, pada pangkal lengannya yang panjang terdapat kepala dengan banyak mata merah; sangat menjijikkan.  Kecipak lengket dari lendir dan darah terdengar saat dia bergerak cepat menggapai inangnya, tetapi Wang Yibo melesatkan pisau hingga menembus salah satu alat gerak makhluk itu. Tak buang tempo, pria itu menyambar lentera lilin dan melemparkannya ke arah si laba-laba, membakarnya seketika.

Janda Hitam gemetar mengamati bagaimana binatang ganas yang selama ini menumpanginya menggelinjang dalam api. Tangannya enggan melepaskan ujung kerah kemeja Wang Yibo hingga ia benar-benar tidak sadar karena kehabisan darah.

“Maaf terlambat menyelamatkanmu,” ucap Wang Yibo, kecupannya mendarat ringan pada puncak mancung hidung kekasihnya.

***

 Sewindu tidak berjumpa, perempuan awet muda yang senantiasa Wang Yibo cinta kini menua dengan indah. Helai-helai perak berkilauan di bawah mentari, sudut mata dan bibirnya dihias kerutan, tetapi tanpa ditunggangi nafsu memangsa pria, ia tampak sempurna. Duduk membelakangi pintu, Janda Hitam yang sudah bungkuk asyik merajut hingga sang tamu mengalungkan lengan di lehernya.

“Astaga, Nak, Ibu ka—“

“Ini aku.”

Tertegun Janda Hitam selama beberapa detik, mencerap bariton yang khas ini, suara yang tak dapat ditiru bahkan oleh anaknya sendiri. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum, keriput kulitnya menyapa perabaan lelaki yang mendekapnya.

“O, Wang Yibo, berhentilah mengejutkanku menggunakan tubuh pangeran kita.”

“Apa boleh buat? Dia yang memintaku mengunjungimu pagi ini agar kau tidak murung lagi.” Wang Yibo merapikan rambut-rambut yang liar mencuat dari bandana berenda Janda Hitam. “Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?”

“Kematian.” Janda Hitam berkedip gugup. “Aku takut ia menyiksaku seperti aku menyiksamu di ambang nyawamu.”

“Memangnya aku kesakitan saat itu?” Wang Yibo menanam satu ciuman di ubun-ubun; pantulan samar pada kaca jendela menampilkan aristokrat rupawan dengan rambut diikat bersama nyonyanya yang ramping, bermata cerah, dan berkulit kencang. “Tidak, Janda Hitam. Pertemuan kita selamanya tidak akan pernah menyakitkan.” []

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from lyrics of PRISTIN - Black Widow


	10. Yugyeom: This is My Ocean

    

* * *

 

Dalam pekatnya kegelapan, Yugyeom menatap kagum puluhan pasang sayap yang telah ia potong dari penghuni Dirgantara. Satu pasang sayap lagi, koleksinya akan mencapai angka seratus. Yang menutup rangkaian menakjubkan itu haruslah sayap yang luar biasa juga—dan si penculik telah memilih kawan masa kecilnya, gadis lembut hati bersayap sejernih cermin, untuk menggenapkan koleksi tersebut.

Di langit-langit sarang Yugyeom, tergantung sangkar besi yang mengurung Sayap Cermin. Sesuai dugaan penculiknya, gadis itu tidak banyak melawan, hanya sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba dibekap, dan tidak mencoba meloloskan diri begitu ia siuman dalam kungkungan jeruji. Penurut dan kalem. Yugyeom ingat menemukan kenyamanan dalam dekapan si gadis waktu kecil dulu; di sana, cemoohan yang memojokkannya sebagai 'burung tanpa sayap' serta-merta teredam. Terlahir berbeda dari makhluk Dirgantara lainnya, pemuda tinggi besar itu tidak bisa terbang hingga dewasa, maka ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kampung halamannya, membangun tempat tinggal yang benar-benar terasa seperti rumah. Hanya Sayap Cermin yang berat hati melepas kepergiannya dan menantinya kembali.

Itu adalah terakhir kali Yugyeom merasakan haru. Hatinya mendingin dalam kesendirian dan pekerjaan berdarah yang ia lakukan menjadi kebiasaan yang tak lagi menegangkan.

Menurunkan sangkar dari langit-langit, Yugyeom kemudian membuka gembok dan menyuruh Sayap Cermin keluar. "Aku akan memotong sayapmu setelah ini," senyumnya seraya mengacungkan pedang bermata tajam di bawah leher tawanannya. "Kau tidak takut? Sungguh aneh."

"Mengapa aku harus takut padamu?" Celah mata Sayap Cermin memang sempit, tetapi tatapannya yang tak tergoyahkan oleh kegentaran tetaplah mengagumkan. "Kau tak akan semudah itu merebut sayap ini dariku."

Segera setelah kalimatnya tuntas, Sayap Cermin mengepak dan terbang. Yugyeom—yang tak mengantisipasi tindakan ini—hampir saja kehilangan tangkapan andai dara bersurai karamel itu tidak hinggap lagi di puncak sangkar. Giliran ia yang tersenyum dan Yugyeom yang mengumpat lantaran tak bisa meraihnya pada jarak setinggi itu.

"Lain kali, pasangkanlah rantai pada semua makhluk Dirgantara yang kaukurung, termasuk yang kelihatan pasrah sepertiku. Untung aku tak hendak lari darimu." Sayap Cermin menyilangkan kaki. "Aku tahu mengapa kau begini. Kalau sayapmu sudah berjumlah seratus pasang, kau akan memusnahkan Dirgantara, tetapi setelah itu apa? Pernahkah kau merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih matang?"

"Kau meremehkanku? Aku bisa berbuat apa saja setelah membunuh dan mengambil sayap mereka seperti yang sudah kulakukan selama ini. Lihatlah!" Yugyeom membentangkan kedua tangannya yang lebar. "Istana ini kubangun dari kerangka dan sayap orang-orang yang merendahkanku dulu. Aku hanya perlu mencuri seratus, seribu, atau seratus ribu sayap lagi untuk membangun kerajaanku sendiri di pulau ini! Akan tetapi, menculik pemilik sayap satu persatu seperti ini sangat menyusahkan, maka aku membutuhkan seratus pasang sayap agar bisa langsung mengobrak-abrik langit!"

"Lalu, setelah kerajaanmu terbentuk, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Sayap Cermin tiba-tiba melesat dari atas sangkar; kedua telapaknya mendarat penuh goda pada dada Yugyeom. "Aku punya usulan yang kurasa bagus untukmu. Langkah pertama, kau harus membagi 49 pasang sayap yang sudah kaumiliki padaku."

"Membagi sayap," Yugyeom memicing marah, jemarinya kuat mencekik Sayap Cermin, "tidak akan pernah menjadi pilihanku, Perempuan."

Kendati terbatuk-batuk karena kesulitan bernapas, Sayap Cermin masih belum berhenti membujuk kawan kecilnya itu.

"Aku adalah satu-satunya keluarga bagimu, Yugyeom. Kalau aku mati, kau akan sangat menyesal."

"Dan, apa tepatnya yang akan kusesali itu?" Ganjilnya, Yugyeom tidak berniat untuk menghabisi gadis yang ia cekik lantaran sesal itu, ia rasa, mungkin muncul dengan kematian Sayap Cermin.

"Bersamaku, kau tidak hanya bisa mendirikan kerajaan, tetapi juga menciptakan makhluk baru, kaum baru, yang tidak akan dibatasi oleh peraturan-peraturan Dirgantara. Untuk itu, jadikan aku sama seperti dirimu—makhluk bersayap banyak—baru rencanaku selanjutnya dapat dilaksanakan."

Sayap Cermin terdengar cukup meyakinkan, maka Yugyeom melepaskannya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai istana sembari memegangi leher. Ia mengatur napas beberapa kali sebelum mengulas senyum layaknya orang yang memiliki posisi tawar tinggi.

"Aku bahkan belum menyatukan lima puluh pasang sayap itu pada diriku."

"Kalau begitu, bersegeralah." Sayap Cermin memainkan rantai yang terikat pada kerangkeng, lalu memasang gelang berat di ujung rantai tersebut pada salah satu kakinya. "Sepertinya akan lama, bukan? Aku lebih dari bersedia menunggumu, asal jangan terlalu lama."

Merasa dipermainkan, Yugyeom menggerakkan lima puluh pasang sayap pada dinding di belakang punggungnya. Sekarang, ia dikelilingi seratus sayap yang berpendar kemerahan di awang-awang. "Aku tidak suka diremehkan."

"Begitu pula aku," kikik Sayap Cermin ketika memutar-mutar iseng rantai yang menahannya. "Berpura-pura menjadi gadis baik itu melelahkan. Tidak ada cara bagiku keluar dari lingkungan yang menyesakkan itu hingga kau datang menculikku." Sayap Cermin menggeleng-geleng. "Itu tak tampak seperti penculikan; lebih mirip penjemputan, malah. Aku tahu aku memiliki kekuatan besar pada sayap kacaku ini, tetapi mereka tidak mengakuinya. Bagi mereka, perempuan hanya untuk dipingit dan dipelihara. Untuk apa kekuatanku ini, menurutmu?"

Pribadi Sayap Cermin yang selama ini terlihat nyatanya tidak mewakili apa-apa yang ia pendam di dalam. Raut kecewa si gadis jujur sekali; apa itu kalau bukan kebencian terhadap seluruh Dirgantara? Yugyeom tahu, Sayap Cermin lebih cerdas dan kuat dari betina lain yang ada di Dirgantara dan para pria di sana tidak pernah memandang itu sebagai suatu mukjizat tersendiri, justru menyembunyikannya.

Mengulurkan tangan ke depan, Yugyeom meretakkan gelang logam di kaki Sayap Cermin dengan kekuatannya supaya perempuan itu dapat leluasa bergerak.

"Keluar dari sangkar dan berdirilah di ubin biru. Ya, di sana. Perhatikan baik-baik."

Di bawah kaki Yugyeom dan Sayap Cermin, terbentuk lingkaran segel besar berukir simbol mantra yang dirahasiakan para tetua Dirgantara. Itu adalah segel istimewa yang dapat memindahkan kekuatan satu makhluk bersayap ke makhluk bersayap lain, tetapi ia rawan disalahgunakan—seperti yang Yugyeom lakukan saat ini. Jumlah sayap yang mengitari mereka di udara bertambah 49 pasang. Lima puluh yang sudah melayang lebih dulu tertarik ke sisi Yugyeom, sedangkan sisanya mendekati Sayap Cermin.

"Perhatikan!" Yugyeom tertawa bangga akan hasil kerjanya yang sempurna setelah bertahun-tahun. Ia dapat merasakan sayap-sayap itu satu demi satu menyambung ke balik punggungnya. "Inilah kekuatan baru kita!"

Sayap Cermin merintih, lama-lama terjatuh di atas lututnya, tak mampu menahan beban besar sayap yang masih penuh dengan kekuatan. Namun, melihat sahabatnya masih tegak berdiri dengan 33 pasang sayap telah terpasang ke tubuhnya, Sayap Cermin berusaha tetap diam.

Satu jeritan lolos dari Sayap Cermin, singkat saja, saat sayap keseratus terpasang ke tubuhnya. Sebagaimana halnya Yugyeom, si gadis dialiri kekuatan yang sangat besar dan karenanya menjadi puas. Perlahan, ia bangkit, mendekati penculiknya yang menatap nanar sembari bersilang lengan.

"Bagaimana? Ini tidak butuh waktu lama jika aku yang melakukannya."

"Tentu." Sayap Cermin melingkarkan lengan rampingnya pada leher Yugyeom. "Rencana berikutnya, mari kita awali dengan sebuah ciuman."


	11. Binnie: You Can't Catch Me Anymore

    

* * *

 

Dalam pekatnya kegelapan, Binnie terbangun. Hal terbangun ini, setelah ia pikirkan kembali, merupakan sesuatu yang mustahil. Bukankah kematian mestinya terasa seperti tidur panjang, termasuk bagi dirinya? Matanya yang kini telah terbiasa dalam kegelapan mulai mengenali tempatnya berada sebagai lorong rumah yang jelas sekali bukan rumahnya. Tempat tinggal Binnie tidak punya banyak kamar hingga pintu-pintunya membentuk sebuah lorong begini, tetapi ruang tersebut tersimpan dalam kenangannya dan membangkitkan sejumput duka. Gadis itu perlahan berdiri, langkahnya ragu menuju cahaya temaram di ujung lorong.

Terdengar bentakan dan sumpah serapah dari ruangan yang Binnie ingat sebagai ruang merokok Keluarga Lee itu. Masing-masingnya ditimpali dengan 'maaf' yang lirih; suara ini pun tidak asing bagi si rambut pendek. Binnie akhirnya memilih menghentikan langkah untuk menyimak dengan saksama pembicaraan dalam ruang merokok.

_Mengapa ayahmu selalu marah hanya karena nilai-nilaimu di sekolah yang tidak memuaskannya? Lagi pula, kau kan pandai menyanyi dan berpidato; mengapa ia tidak pernah memujimu untuk itu?_

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Binnie tidak sadar percakapan itu telah diakhiri. Sahabatnya—anak si tuan rumah—diminta meninggalkan ruangan dan si gadis terlambat beranjak. Pemuda yang mengenakan piyama cokelat kusut itu sontak kaget menemukan temannya—yang dimakamkan seminggu lalu—di lorong rumahnya. Mereka saling tatap selama beberapa saat sebelum tiba-tiba, si pemuda menjerit keras sampai jatuh terduduk.

"Se-se-se-sedang apa kau di sini, Binnie?!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan cempreng pemuda yang berada di ambang kedewasaannya itu, lorong rumah tempat keduanya berdiri mendadak terang, bahkan tanpa kandil. Dari langit-langitnya, berjatuhan serpihan kertas warna-warni yang biasanya hanya ditemukan di festival. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di bingkai-bingkai jendela dan di kepala Binnie, membentuk mahkota merah jambu yang mempercantiknya. Musik ceria mengalun entah dari mana tanpa henti-henti. Lagi-lagi keduanya terkejut; kali ini merupakan kejutan yang menyenangkan.

"Aku ... juga tidak terlalu mengerti," Binnie memandang sekitarnya dengan takjub, tak lama kemudian menarik tangan Piyama Cokelat dengan girang, "tetapi tempat ini kelihatannya menyenangkan! Kau bukannya mau tidur, kan?"

Refleks Piyama Cokelat menarik tangannya seraya menatap takut Binnie. Ini menyakiti si gadis sedikit lantaran ia biasanya menjadi orang yang paling bisa memancing semangat si pemuda.

"Aku _sedang_ tidur sekarang. Ini kan mimpiku." Piyama Cokelat memicing. "Binnie, jangan-jangan kau bisa hidup dalam mimpiku setelah mati?"

Binnie mengedikkan bahu. "Baguslah kalau memang begitu kenyataannya. Sudahlah, mumpung masih terang benderang, kita main, yuk!"

Ajakan bermain tidak bakal ditolak Piyama Cokelat yang hobi bersenang-senang, maka Binnie tak heran pada betapa cepat raut kawannya berubah dari takut ke gembira. "Ayo!"

Binnie tertarik ke depan, jalannya jadi sedikit lebih cepat hingga akhirnya berlari karena mengikuti Piyama Cokelat yang menggandengnya. Kendati berada dalam mimpi, tawa mereka terasa lebih nyata dari kenyataan itu sendiri. Rangkaian keceriaan mereka dimulai dari taman depan di mana mereka bermain kriket di bawah kelimpahan cahaya, lalu bergantian meluncur dari puncak bukit dekat rumah Piyama Cokelat menggunakan papan kayu. Mereka dengan sengaja menubrukkan diri ke ladang _daisy_ yang mahkota bunganya langsung berhamburan begitu mereka 'mendarat'. Haus seusai bermain, Piyama Cokelat memanjat sebatang pohon apel dan melemparkan buah-buah hijau-merah itu ke lengkung rok Binnie sampai penuh.

"Wah, ini adalah mimpi paling menyenangkan!" aku Piyama Cokelat sebelum menggigit apelnya. "Kau tahu, sepeninggalmu, aku selalu ketiban sial. Aku kena marah Ayah terus, tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di kelas, kegiatan klubku pun kacau sampai aku dijauhi teman-teman. Yang menyebalkan, mimpiku tidak ada bedanya dengan kehidupan nyata, sama sekali tidak menghibur! Makanya, Binnie, kalau memang kamu bisa meninggali mimpiku, tetaplah di sini supaya aku senang ...."

Iba sekaligus gemas pada tatapan memohon Piyama Cokelat yang sepolos anak-anak, Binnie mencubit kedua pipi kawannya itu hingga 'korbannya' mengaduh. "Iya, iya, apa pun untuk teman baikku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak percaya orang sepertimu bisa bersedih. Kakimu pernah disabet ikat pinggang oleh ayahmu dan kau masih tetap main bola sambil terbahak-bahak setelahnya."

"Tentu saja. Di antara teman mainku waktu itu, kan masih ada kau."

Atas fakta baru ini, Binnie tertunduk.

_Jangan katakan itu, Piyama Cokelat, aku kan jadi merasa bersalah lagi ...._

Piyama Cokelat, yang tidak pernah letih bermain dan hobi melucu, hanya diam di depan peti mati pada hari Binnie disemayamkan. Ia tidak menangis ketika memasuki rumah duka, tetapi sekeluarnya dari sana, wajahnya merah, sembab, dan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Bayangannya tak terlalu jelas di kepala Binnie sebagaimana bayangan-bayangan lain yang terbentuk dalam benak roh yang baru meninggalkan jasad, tetapi tetap menyakitkan. Sempat gadis itu khawatir: bagaimana jika Piyama Cokelat selamanya kehilangan senyum gara-gara kematiannya?

Namun, kini Binnie—melalui kejadian aneh yang tak sepenuhnya ia pahami—memiliki kesempatan untuk memulihkan senyum Piyama Cokelat; bodoh sekali jika ia menyia-nyiakan itu.

"O, tapi aku punya satu syarat agar aku benar-benar tinggal dalam mimpimu."

"Apa itu?"

Binnie menegakkan tungkai, menepuk-nepuk roknya yang dilekati rumput liar, memosisikan diri beberapa depa dari Piyama Cokelat, lantas berbalik dan tersenyum iseng.

"Tangkap aku!!!"

"Oi, tunggu!"

Binnie dan Piyama Cokelat kencang berlari mengikuti gravitasi di dasar bukit. Mereka berguling-guling lagi di ladang _daisy_ , untuk kali kedua melepaskan bunga-bunga kuning dari tangkai. Hampir saja Binnie tertangkap andai gadis itu tidak melemparkan segenggam mahkota _daisy_ ke wajah Piyama Cokelat, memberinya waktu untuk kabur lagi. Ia keluar dari padang harum menuju hutan berpepohonan rapat, berdebar-debar ketika ia mendengar suara Piyama Cokelat makin dekat.

"Binnie, aku da—“

Tahu-tahu saja, suasana hening. Binnie mengira Piyama Cokelat mungkin tersandung dan jatuh, tetapi begitu berbalik, ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Tawanya seketika lenyap. Ia berkeliling, mencari Piyama Cokelat di sela-sela pepohonan sembari meneriakkan nama si pemuda; nihil hasilnya. Mundur lebih jauh, ia pergi ke ladang _daisy_ hanya untuk disambut kelopak-kelopak yang telah mengering. Langit yang semula biru bersih menggelap sewarna senja, tetapi dengan biasan hitam pada merahnya. Menaiki bukit dari mana mereka berguling tadi, Binnie mendapati pohon yang sebelumnya ditumbuhi apel ranum tidak lagi berdaun. Taman di mana mereka bermain kriket tampak terabaikan dan rumah pemuda itu kini tinggal tersisa puing.

Tepian berenda rok Binnie ia cengkeram dengan jengkel.

"Aku masih di sini. Mengapa kamu yang pergi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from lyrics of: Dreamcatcher - Chase Me


	12. Lisa: I Wanna Live Now, Please Leave

       

* * *

 

Dalam pekatnya kegelapan, tiada yang mampu menandingi sinar Lisa. Ketika siang datang, senyumnya masih lebih terang dibanding sang surya, sementara saat malam turun, Bulan malu oleh kemilaunya yang jauh lebih menggoda. Ini bukan masalah paras semata, melainkan juga balutan kepercayaan diri yang menunjukkan seberapa tangguh ia sebagai seorang perempuan, seberapa tak tergoyahkan, seberapa menantang untuk diperoleh. Wanita lemah gemulai yang patuh dalam sangkar-sangkar mereka kehilangan pesona di hadapan Lisa sang penakluk. Para pria menginginkannya, maka telunjuk lentiknya mengarah sesuka hati pada siapa saja yang menurutnya menyenangkan—dan sepanjang hari adalah euforia.

“Lisa, Lisa, betapa menakjubkan dirimu, tetapi jangan gantikan mentari di langit atau aku akan disiksa rindu.”

Dalam kisah cinta Lisa yang amat fana itu, ada sesuatu yang tidak berubah, setiap pagi sebelum mandi dan malam sebelum tidur. Cermin seukuran tubuh dalam kamar memantulkan bayangannya sebagaimana permukaan mengilap lain, tetapi pria bersurai hitam pekat dengan senyum jahil itu hanya muncul jika ia yang berkaca. Rayuan si pemuja setia—yang menyiraminya dengan kata-kata manis dan menghapus dukanya bahkan sebelum wajah ayunya dikenal orang—lebih ampuh mempercantiknya daripada bertumpuk-tumpuk riasan. Dulu, Lisa cuma bisa tersipu karena Sang Perayu, tetapi sekarang, ia menyenggol manja cermin tempat tinggal laki-laki itu untuk menggodanya balik.

“Tuan, kau hanya belum melihat perempuan yang lebih cantik dariku.”

“Carikan saja gadis lain untuk kupandang, toh kecantikanmu kepalang membutakanku.”

Lisa menggeleng-geleng geli sebelum mematut diri, memancing siulan nakal pria yang bersila di belakang bayangannya. Setelah itu, ia berhias di hadapan cermin lain yang lebih kecil sembari duduk, tetapi Sang Perayu mengerang kecewa ketika pujaannya membalikkan badan.

“Mengapa mengerang? Kau masih bisa melihatku dari pantulan cermin yang ini.”

“Tapi, aku inginnya melihatmu langsung dari segala sisi. Aih, coba aku tidak terjebak dalam satu kaca saja ....” Sang Perayu mengerucutkan bibir, pura-pura kecewa dengan takdir yang tak sanggup dilawannya.

“Kau sebegitu inginnya mendampingiku? Di sisiku langsung, bukan di sebelah pantulan diriku?”

Sang Perayu bangkit dengan penuh semangat. Ujung-ujung jemarinya menempel pada dinding bening pembatas dunianya dan dunia Lisa, persis seorang anak menanti manisan.

“Aku mau! Kalau bisa, aku mau!”

Beranjak dari kursi riasnya, Lisa berjalan perlahan ke cermin besar, berusaha tampak tenang meski dadanya bergemuruh. Selama ini, ia mengenal Sang Perayu sebagai makhluk berdimensi dua, tetapi bagaimana jika pria itu jadi dapat diraba, didekap, dan dikecup? Lisa sungguh ingin tahu.

Jemari bercat kuku merah tua dilekatkan si empunya tepat di atas refleksi telapak Sang Perayu.

_Aku ingin kau nyata untukku._

Permukaan cermin yang Lisa sentuh menghangat, melunak, dan melembut. Kristal-kristal kuarsa seakan meleleh, lalu telapak Lisa menekuk— _bertaut_ dengan milik Sang Perayu. Sekonyong-konyong, tubuh ramping perempuan itu terdorong mundur oleh berat badan seorang pria.

Sang Perayu _keluar_ dari bingkai yang membelenggu dunianya.

Cermin memantulkan dua bayangan dari sosok yang sama-sama berdiri di dunia nyata. Berbinarlah wajah Sang Perayu. Diarahkannya tangan Lisa ke pipi, hidung, dan denyut gila di balik dadanya, mengenali diri menggunakan telapak orang yang ia cinta. Lisa tersenyum, kuncup-kuncup perabanya menelusuri takzim kontur wajah menawan pria di hadapannya.

“Jadi, begini rasanya hidup di duniamu? Menyenangkan sekali!”

Raga Lisa diputar-putar di atas lantai dan di udara hingga ia pusing. Sambil tergelak, ia terpaksa menghentikan selebrasi Sang Perayu sebelum riasannya rusak dan gaunnya koyak. “Aku bisa berputar-putar lagi denganmu sesudah pesta. Sekarang, kau tunggu aku di sini selagi aku menemui orang-orang yang menungguku.” Lisa mengecup cepat pipi Sang Perayu. Sadarlah lelaki itu bahwa kecantikan gadisnya bukan miliknya seorang, lantas ia merapikan jepit mawar yang tersemat di belantara helai eboni itu.

“Kedatangan dewi agung akan selalu dinantikan oleh hambanya.”

Ketika kereta kuda berderak menjauh, untuk pertama kalinya, Lisa _sedikit_ merindukan rumah bahkan sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Pukul satu dini hari, Sang Perayu jatuh terlelap dalam penantiannya, bersandar pada cermin tempatnya dulu tinggal, dan langsung terbangun oleh keletak tumit sepatu Lisa. Dengan sigap, ia membantu gadis itu menanggalkan perhiasan dan menghapus riasan sembari menanyakan bagaimana malam ini. Lisa menganggap itu manis, apalagi ketika Sang Perayu—yang kadang bersikap seduktif—justru memalingkan muka, tak ingin melihatnya berganti pakaian.

_Dia betulan pria, bukan makhluk khayalan yang menghuni cerminku, ternyata._

“Betapa ingin aku memilikimu hanya untuk diriku saja.”

Setelah membersihkan diri, Lisa dan Sang Perayu tidur bersama. Begitu damai rasanya berbaring dalam dekap yang seakan bertahan selamanya. Namun, bisikan Sang Perayu sebelum Lisa hanyut dalam mimpi terdengar agak menekan. Kalimat ini silih berganti diucapkan pria-pria di pesta kepadanya hingga tak lagi sakral. Bagaimana bisa Sang Perayu menggoyahkannya dengan kalimat yang sama? Bukankah lelaki cermin itu tahu Lisa bukan untuk dimonopoli, melainkan untuk dibagi?

Hari berikut, Sang Perayu kembali merayu—dan Lisa melupakan keresahannya hanya sampai dentang kedua belas tengah malam. Pelukan laki-laki itu lebih intim di tempat tidur. Lagi-lagi, ia mengutarakan bagaimana ia tidak rela perempuan seindah Lisa dicinta dan mencinta banyak pria. Begitu seterusnya hingga semarak pesta dan percik-percik asmara singkat menjadi monokrom. Lisa merasa kehilangan sebagian dirinya saat pulang lebih awal kepada Sang Perayu walaupun ada satu sisi yang terpuaskan dalam kurungan lengan laki-laki itu.

“Setia bukan bagian dari cintaku.” Lisa menatap cermin rias hampa. Alat-alat berhias berubah sekelabu hatinya, sementara Sang Perayu di belakang menatapnya sendu.

“Jika aku sanggup mengikatkan diri padamu saja, mengapa kau tidak dapat melakukan hal serupa?”

“Karena aku bukan bayanganmu,” tegas Lisa, memoles bibir penuhnya dengan gincu merah tua yang tampak hitam baginya. “Aku perempuan bebas, wahai Perayu. Pesonaku bukan hanya untuk dinikmati seorang lelaki.”

Lisa menyelipkan kaki ke sepasang tumit tinggi, siap berangkat, tetapi pinggangnya dilingkari sepasang lengan yang merengkuhnya mesra tiap malam, sepasang lengan yang membuatnya nyaris menyerah.

“Tolong tinggallah. Aku begitu kesepian.”

“Tidak. Aku ingin hidup sebagaimana harusnya diriku. Lepaskan sekarang,” Lisa menarik pergelangan Sang Perayu kasar, usaha yang sia-sia untuk melepaskan diri, “atau aku marah.”

Satu. Dua. Tiga detik, tak ada pergerakan, maka Lisa meradang. Ia tolak sepasang lengan itu, lalu mendorong Sang Perayu hingga terjerembab. Lelaki itu terbeliak—demikian pula Lisa—ketika tubuhnya terpecah bagai kaca yang membentur lantai dengan nyaring. Masing-masing pecahan menampakkan wajah beringas sang ratu pesta.

“Mengapa,” Sang Perayu mendesis perih selagi Lisa meneteskan air mata atas hal yang tak benar-benar diketahuinya, “kau mengakhiriku seperti ini, Lisa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from lyrics of: Nine Muses - Remember


	13. Kwon Hyunbin: I'm A Masterpiece Made by You

     

* * *

Dalam pekatnya kegelapan, Hyunbin berandai-andai dirinya makhluk independen yang hidup damai dan tidak pernah melangkah di jalan menyimpang. Upayanya gagal. Ia tidak mampu berkhayal karena hakikat penciptaannya adalah untuk mengabulkan angan orang lain. Tentu mustahil sebuah _mimpi_ bermimpi, bukan? Sayang sekali, asa yang menyusun darah dan daging Hyunbin telah dilindas kecemburuan. Pria itu kini merasakan setiap inci raganya memudar menyakitkan.

Awalnya, Hyunbin merupakan sekelebat ide di tengah keputusasaan seorang perempuan muda. Perempuan ini disiksa kaki tangan ayahnya—seorang bangsawan keji—akibat mewarisi darah jelata dari sang ibu. Kejahatan demikian lazim terjadi untuk memurnikan silsilah keluarga ningrat, tetapi Sang Pemimpi tidak mau mati nista. Ia terus memberontak selama masih punya tenaga. Dalam pikirannya, pangeran tampan dengan tinggi lebih dari enam kaki sedang berkuda ke basemen tempatnya dicambuki, jadi ia hanya perlu bertahan beberapa saat lagi ... lalu kesadarannya pun hilang. Pada detik ia terpejam, Hyunbin membuka mata dan berpijak di lantai ruang bawah tanah dalam wujud pria tampan bertinggi lebih dari enam kaki. Tak hanya itu, ia juga kuat dan ahli bertarung ...

... maka tujuh pengecut yang cuma berani mengeroyok perempuan bukan apa-apa baginya.

Sang Pemimpi dibawa ke rumah masa kecilnya di balik bukit. Beberapa pelayan masih menjaga tempat itu kalau-kalau nona mereka kabur dari rumah ayahnya yang dingin. Mereka asing dengan Hyunbin, tetapi tidak sebaliknya. Orang-orang baik ini tersimpan dalam memori Sang Pemimpi, jadi tak mungkin Hyunbin tidak mengetahui mereka, mengingat benak si gadis adalah tempat Hyunbin dikandung.

Berada dalam perawatan Hyunbin segera setelah siuman, Sang Pemimpi mengucapkan terima kasih. Hei, bukankah harusnya Hyunbin yang menyatakan kesyukuran? _Fantasi tak akan hidup tanpa kehendak kuat orang yang memimpikannya,_ Hyunbin mengungkap identitasnya melalui teka-teki sederhana, membuat Sang Pemimpi membulatkan bibir tak percaya sebelum tersenyum gembira.

_“Apa ini artinya kau adalah abdiku?”_

Pasti. Apa pun yang Sang Pemimpi mau, Hyunbin bersedia mengiyakan.

Biasa memperlakukan semua pelayan seperti teman sendiri, Sang Pemimpi akhirnya benar-benar memperlakukan Hyunbin layaknya pesuruh: memerintahnya memasak, menyiapkan pakaian, busa dan bunga di bak berendam, dan terakhir, mencium bibir. Hyunbin tidak mengeluh sama sekali. Mengapa mengeluh ketika menerima sebuah kehormatan untuk melayani orang yang ia muliakan?

_“Maukah kau bekerja denganku untuk membalas dendam?”_

Pria berdarah biru yang mengekang Sang Pemimpi selama ini bukan apa-apa, kecuali kebencian yang melumuri jiwa seorang perawan suci dengan dosa. Menurut Hyunbin, ayah Sang Pemimpi beserta kroco-kroconya pantas dimusnahkan sampai ke akar, jadi ia rela menjadi ujung tombak dari rencana si perawan—yang dalam perjalanannya berubah sekeji iblis. Sang Pemimpi dan Hyunbin menokohkan sepasang eksekutor dalam drama berdarah yang menggegerkan kota. Pembunuhan berantai! Seluruh tuan tanah bermarga Kang beserta nyonya dan putra-putri mereka dibantai! Tidak tercegat, polisi masih menyelidiki!

Teror berhenti setelah di kota, tidak ada satu pun manusia yang berhubungan darah dengan Sang Pemimpi. Sejenak rehat, sepasang algojo ini lantas mencuri.

Meski Sang Pemimpi tinggal di lingkungan serba berkecukupan, semenjak kematian ibunya, ia terus-menerus dihinakan dan ditawan dalam lingkungan itu. Ketika ia mengira tidak ada yang mengacuhkan tangisnya, Hyunbin mendengar dan marah untuknya, tetapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa raga sejati. Setelah menghapus dinastinya sendiri, masuk akal bila Sang Pemimpi ingin sekaya dan seberpengaruh ayahnya. Disusunlah rencana-rencana pencurian awal, lanjut ke perampokan-perampokan yang makin cerdik dengan pelaksanaan sempurna. Tak ada kecacatan barang sedikit sebab Sang Pemimpi menginginkan begitu—dan Hyunbin melaksanakan sesuai permintaan.

Menariknya, roda kehidupan berputar bahkan untuk entitas yang tercipta dari mimpi. Demi melancarkan sebuah aksi, Hyunbin—terpaksa—merayu nyonya rumah dalam sebuah pesta, langkah yang tak sepenuhnya disetujui sang majikan. Malam itu mengakhiri Hyunbin dengan nahas, sementara Sang Pemimpi lari dengan berlian yang mereka incar.

“Sekali lagi kutanya, di mana nonamu?”

Seluruh serat otot Hyunbin saat ini bagai adonan semen yang mengeras, lalu retak dan hancur karena rapuh. Tanpa pukulan dari para polisi ini pun, lebam-lebam berebutan muncul. Rasanya mirip ketika ia berdansa dengan nyonya rumah di bawah tatapan cemburu Sang Pemimpi: sakit tak terkira. Semakin tegaslah eksistensinya sebagai sebuah khayalan; jika Sang Pemimpi tidak menginginkannya lagi, tamatlah ia. Mungkin itu pula alasan mengapa ia yang selalu lolos dari manuver penegak hukum amat mudah ditaklukkan di malam pencurian berlian.

“Heh, tebaklah sendiri.”

Hyunbin dipukuli lagi gara-gara seringai sombongnya. Wajah rupawan itu dibanjiri darah begitu banyak hingga ekspresinya terdistorsi dan ucapannya berubah jadi kemam. Walaupun demikian, gelombang nyeri yang diterimanya bukan diakibatkan siksaan mereka.

_Sang Pemimpi telah melupakan aku._

Tapi, ia tak akan melupakan majikannya yang menyebalkan itu. Menyebalkan—sebab tidak dapat dibenci. Penjahat yang diumpankan komplotan pada polisi biasanya akan menyumpahi yang lolos, sedangkan Hyunbin malah terharu. Beginikah guncangan emosi Sang Pemimpi dulu tepat sebelum fantasinya terlahir? Bolehkah Hyunbin berharap perempuan itu akan datang menyelamatkannya? Ketika pandangannya mulai menggelap, laki-laki jangkung itu melukiskan sosok Sang Pemimpi dalam pikiran. Rambut hitam pekat yang dipangkas seleher sebagai lambang kebebasan. Obsidian berkilau berani. Garis rahangnya berakhir dengan sedikit maskulin pada dagu yang melebar, tetapi bibir di atas dagu itu tipis manis. Lengannya kecil dan cekatan. Pinggangnya ramping. Kakinya panjang nan lincah. Sifatnya yang tak pernah lupa mencinta— _mencintai Hyunbin_ —di tengah pusaran ambisi pribadi. Suaranya yang lantang menghalus di beberapa waktu, khususnya ketika memanggil ....

“Hyunbin, bangun.”

Si tawanan gelagapan dan terbatuk-batuk saat wajahnya disiram air. Darah di sana luruh seketika, membawa serta seluruh rasa sakit. Ia bangkit dengan kikuk, lantas dikejutkan beberapa badan yang bergelimpangan di sekitarnya dengan luka tembak menembus kepala.

Seorang perempuan yang seakan dicetak langsung dari benak Hyunbin mengulurkan tangan padanya, telunjuk di sisi satunya masih melingkari pelatuk senjata. Hyunbin menerima telapak mulus itu dengan perasaan mengambang. Sebelum pesuruhnya benar-benar berhasil menegakkan tubuh di atas dua kaki, si gadis berbalik. Sepucuk revolver yang dilemparkannya ke belakang ditangkap sigap. Mereka berdua melesat keluar markas polisi—di mana mayat-mayat berceceran tak berarti—dan menunggangi kuda yang sama, kabur dari petugas-petugas bantuan. Sang Pemimpi memegang kendali, sedangkan Hyunbin duduk di belakang.

“Terima kasih sudah kembali untukku. Bagaimana kau menghabisi mereka seorang diri?”

Satu kekehan meluncur dari perempuan tangguh yang menarik lengan Hyunbin agar melingkari pinggangnya mesra.

“Apa yang kaukhayalkan,” satu ciuman mendarat hangat di pipi Hyunbin, “mulai hari ini kaudapatkan.”

 


	14. Jung Chaeyeon: Why Does My Heart Pound So Fast?

       

* * *

Dalam pekatnya kegelapan, Chaeyeon baru saja menuntaskan makan besar. Sebuah kapal tenggelam malam ini dan ratusan penumpangnya terombang-ambing dalam kebekuan samudra. Ini berarti pesta bagi taring-taring tajam lautan, baik milik ikan-ikan pemakan daging maupun roh-roh penghukum yang cantik. Para pendosa tidak selamanya ‘disucikan’ dalam api selama ada monster yang mengantarkan ajal paling menyakitkan di bawah permukaan air. Satu-satunya yang dapat menghalau para pemangsa ini adalah kemurnian hati yang tak dimiliki sebagian besar manusia, maka tentu saja, setiap kecelakaan di laut akan berujung pada bangket berdarah.

Satu kerangka manusia utuh tertarik gravitasi ke dasar begitu Chaeyeon menandaskan kulit dan daging yang melekati. Sebelumnya berwujud seorang wanita muda menawan, sekumpulan tulang itu kini tidak lebih berharga dari korban lain sang roh air. Rasanya pun tak lezat. Mungkinkah kebusukan nurani seseorang dapat merembes ke seluruh raganya hingga demikian menyiksa lidah ketika dilahap? Ada sesuatu yang memantik kebencian Chaeyeon pada mangsa terakhirnya itu, entah apa, dan ia makan semata hanya untuk melampiaskan emosi, bukan untuk menikmati.

 _Penutup yang menyedihkan_.

Bulan akan segera memanggil pasang. Chaeyeon berenang ke titik di mana cahaya purnama tertumpah paling banyak, lalu membiarkan kulitnya berkilau oleh sapaan lentera langit ini. Laut sekarang sudah lebih hening dibandingkan beberapa saat lalu, ketika orang-orang yang tenggelam berteriak meminta tolong atau menjeritkan ketakutan yang penghabisan akibat serangan kaum Chaeyeon. Kawan-kawan sang penghukum juga bergerak menuju bayangan Bulan, mengisi tenaga setelah semalaman mencabik dan mengunyah.

Namun, seseorang rupanya tertinggal. Ia megap-megap tak seberapa jauh dari bayangan Bulan. Lengannya gemetar berpegang pada patahan tiang kapal, berjuang tetap terapung walau uap-uap putih dari bibirnya yang membiru mulai surut. Ia menengadah agar kepalanya tidak terbenam—dan saat itulah, tatapannya bertemu dengan Chaeyeon.

Aneh. Mata yang satu tak fokus, mata yang lain hampa, tetapi mengapa ketika dipertemukan memercikkan getar yang ganjil?

Tak lama kemudian, si laki-laki menyerah. Kelopaknya tertutup, patahan tiang kapal meluncur dari raganya yang berat, kemudian sosoknya tertelan jernih tirta beku. Hatinya yang murni tidak menarik bagi penghukum-penghukum yang bermandi sinar Bulan. Kendati begitu, alih-alih lanjut meresapi ketenangan malam purnama, Chaeyeon mengayunkan ekornya ke arah tubuh yang berangsur menjauh dari permukaan.

Pria itu tewas karena suhu rendah dan paru-paru yang disesaki terlalu banyak larutan garam.

_Jangan mati._

Sehari-hari, Chaeyeon menyaksikan manusia meregang nyawa, lantas mengapa ia tidak bisa melepaskan laki-laki janggal yang terakhir tenggelam itu? Tangan dan ekor perenangnya bergerak di luar kemauan. Semula hanya berniat mempelajari lekuk wajah elok pria berhati bersih ini, Chaeyeon berakhir merengkuh raga kosong yang membangkitkan degup rindu.

Seuntai kalung terdesak keluar dari rongga pakaian si laki-laki yang dilonggarkan arus. Pada rantai perak itu, tertaut cincin bermata akuamarin; gemerlapnya menyatu dengan cahaya malam yang dibiaskan melengkung-lengkung oleh laut. Keindahan batu biru ini mengempaskan Chaeyeon begitu keras pada masa lalu yang ia kira akan hilang selamanya di kedalaman palung tempat lahirnya—dan wujud pembunuh berdarah dingin itu diambil alih seorang pecinta yang tercederai tragedi.

_Rupanya, takdir tidak menghendaki perpisahan kita._

Di kehidupannya terdahulu, Chaeyeon berjalan di daratan menggunakan sepasang kaki, tetapi ia lalu dikenalkan pada dinamika lautan oleh seorang petualang muda memesona. Bersenjatakan kompas, peta, dan kemampuan membaca angin, pria itu dijuluki Bintang—petunjuk para pelaut—dan menjadi bagian penting pelayaran-pelayaran mengelilingi dunia. Mata Chaeyeon yang sejak kecil dimanja hamparan hijau lambat laun terbiasa oleh birunya perairan sejuta misteri, bahkan kelabu badai sesekali. Kalbu yang rapuh tercerabut, digantikan yang sekokoh tiang kapal demi hari-hari di dek bersama Bintang. Kesetiaan tersebut juga memicu metamorfosis seorang gadis desa biasa menjadi navigator lihai—dan berdua, mereka menuntun para penjelajah menuju pulau-pulau eksotis yang belum terjamah.

_“Kau penasaran pada siapa aku akan berlabuh selamanya. Nah, izinkan aku menambatkan jangkar sekarang.”_

Bintang menyematkan cincin akuamarin ke jari manis Chaeyeon di dermaga negeri mereka sebagai tanda pinangan. Gadis itu ingat menanamkan kecupan yang diasinkan air mata ke bibir calon suaminya, dadanya bergemuruh bahagia. Berbinarlah manik hitam si laki-laki, seakan konstelasi pembimbing yang Chaeyeon gauli saban malam berkelip di sana. Detik-detik yang mereka habiskan bersama selanjutnya diisi lebih banyak kasih sayang, membuat iri orang-orang di geladak.

Salah satu kedengkian ini nantinya akan menamatkan Chaeyeon.

Pada pelayaran terakhir menjelang pernikahan, Chaeyeon jatuh sakit. Ruam-ruam menakutkan merusak paras ayunya, merambati tubuh hingga ia terus terjebak di tempat tidur. Ia tidak lagi mendampingi Bintang di ruang nahkoda, pun si pria jarang menengoknya karena penyakit yang dikatakan menular. Kamarnya dipindah ke tingkat terendah, jauh dari awak-awak kapal dan penumpang lain. Orang yang merawatnya satu persatu mulai menunjukkan gejala serupa tapi lebih ringan, lalu kunjungan ke bilik deritanya lambat laun berkurang. Menanggung lara seorang diri, Chaeyeon dikuatkan oleh memori mesra bersama Bintang yang dikunci dalam cincin akuamarinnya.

_“Selamat tinggal. Bintang akan menjadi milikku setelah kau dilempar keluar kapal ini.”_

Mendekati kematiannya, Chaeyeon dikejutkan oleh pernyataan putri pemilik kapal yang ia sangka berjiwa malaikat. Sudut-sudut bibir merah musuhnya terangkat arogan, membongkar semua tipuan. Perempuan licik itu ingin merebut Bintang, maka ia memasukkan bibit penyakit dalam makanan Chaeyeon untuk mengenyahkan sang pemandu. Ia menghibur Bintang selama calon pengantin wanita dianiaya nyeri di dasar kapal, lalu setelah Chaeyeon tak lagi berdaya, si ular betina mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya soal sebaran kuman yang mempengaruhi para pelayar lain ‘karena sumbernya tidak dibuang’.

Bulan mengguyurkan kemilau pucatnya pada dua sejoli di ambang duka. Bintang membopong Chaeyeon yang nyaris tak dikenalinya lagi; konstelasi musnah dari matanya yang digelantungi kantong gelap tebal. Cincin akuamarin telah dipindahkan dari jari kurus Chaeyeon ke rantai yang menggantungi leher lelaki petualang itu—tentunya setelah dicuci berulang kali.

_“Chaeyeon, aku memang laki-laki yang terkutuk.”_

Demikianlah salam perpisahan mengantarkan Chaeyeon. Badan berlumur nanah meluncur lurus ke laut, tidak untuk dilihat lagi. Bintang berpaling segera setelah menceburkannya, sementara putri pemilik kapal menyeringai menang. Kembali ke masa kini, Chaeyeon menyadari bahwa mangsa terakhirnya adalah perempuan yang menyeringai itu, sedangkan Bintang masih berada dalam pelukannya, lengkap dengan kalung akuamarin lambang janji tak terpenuhi.

_Jangan mati._

Chaeyeon berenang ke permukaan, menyeret tubuh sang navigator bersamanya. Mereka timbul di tengah lingkaran terang pantulan Bulan—dan di atas sana, roh penghukum menjelma menjadi dirinya sebelum bereinkarnasi: seorang dara jelita, tanpa nanah dan ruam, mutiara yang diorangkan. Satu tiupan napas Chaeyeon persembahkan pada mantan kekasihnya. Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi.

Bintang tersedak, berdengih meraih kesempatan kedua, meninggalkan alam jenazah. Genangan pada pelupuknya merefleksikan ilusi kabur seorang dewi, tercipta dari purnama dan pasang, memantik cinta yang lama padam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from lyrics of Sunmi - Full Moon


	15. DK: Again Today, The Sun Is Hiding

    

* * *

 

Dalam pekatnya kegelapan, menggema jerit ketakutan seorang gadis kecil dari sebuah pondok kayu.

“Ayah!!! Ibu!!!”

Sepasang suami-istri muda yang meninggali pondok itu tersentak bangun dan berlari menuju kamar sang putri. Raga mungil di tengah ruangan selurus dan sekaku pipa timah, gemetar hanya pada ujung-ujung jari, seakan berusaha membebaskan diri dari kekangan tak kasatmata. Si anak malang memejam rapat. Gaun tidurnya basah oleh keringat dan—di mata ayahnya—terselimuti kabut hitam dari dada hingga kaki.

“Nak, buka matamu.”

Telapak tangan Dokyeom mengguncang pelan sebelah bahu putrinya, kemudian layaknya buah-buahan yang sudah tua, kabut hitam tadi rontok dan pecah. Gadis itu membuka mata perlahan sebelum terisak, begitu lunglai ketika kepalanya disandarkan ke dada sang ibu. Peluh di keningnya dihapus hati-hati oleh wanita yang lebih dewasa.

“Ayah, Ibu ... aku takut ....”

“Apa pun yang menakutkanmu, Ayah sudah membasminya untukmu.” Perempuan yang sedang merangkul anaknya menatap si suami untuk konfirmasi—dan Dokyeom mengangguk. Senyum melunakkan raut si penyihir—yang semula tegang—manakala bicara pada putri semata wayangnya.

“Malam ini, tidur bersama kami saja, ya?”

Si gadis kecil mengangguk. Ia menggelayut pada ibunya, wanita berambut hitam arang sepinggang yang menggendongnya ke kamar samping. Dokyeom mengikuti anak-beranak itu dalam diam, hendak menutup pintu kamar saat ia sadar, kabut jahat masih tercecer sedikit di sekitar kasur. Lingkaran gelap di pusat matanya berubah merah, begitu pula lambang bintang di sebelah dalam telapak kanannya, dan hilanglah sisa-sisa kekuatan yang telah mengacaukan malam mereka.

_Beraninya orang-orang itu melampaui batas yang kutetapkan._

Kelelahan akibat mimpi buruk, putri mungil Dokyeom tak butuh waktu lama untuk pulas, diantar alunan melelapkan ibunya, tetapi ini tidak lantas mengurangi kegelisahan pasangan yang masih terjaga. Seraya membelai puncak kepala anaknya yang malang, Dokyeom merenungkan kembali apa yang belakangan dirisaukan anggota kaumnya: manusia dengan kebajikan mereka, dalam sedesa penuh penyihir. Keberadaan yang menentang kelaziman tidak akan membawa apa-apa, kecuali marabahaya. Namun, Dokyeom terlanjur ditaklukkan keinginan mengasihi dan melindungi, perasaaan baru yang dikenalkan teman hidupnya saat ini. Dunia suram yang ia tahu akhirnya berpendar dan mustahil baginya memutar balik masa, jadi pria itu tidak punya banyak pilihan.

_“Bunuh mereka, atau bunuh kami.”_

Dokyeom meminta beberapa waktu untuk memutuskan, tetapi sebelum detik pertimbangan yang disetujui habis, rekan-rekannya telah tergesa bertindak. Mereka menyusup ke dalam mimpi perempuan-perempuan di bawah atapnya, mengarahkan si penyimpang untuk melaksanakan pilihan yang tidak ia kehendaki. Andai Dokyeom tak mampu melindungi dua gadisnya, mungkin sejak lama, mereka telah tewas mengenaskan dalam tidur.

“Besok, kau harus menghadapi teman-temanmu. Apa yang akan kaulakukan?”

Perempuan yang dinikahi Dokyeom terlahir bersama kekelaman. Helai-helai mahkota di kepalanya berwarna hitam, begitu pula irisnya, juga baju-bajunya yang sering ternoda jelaga. Ia sebatang kara, dikatakan lahir sebagai buah perzinahan, dituduh penyihir, dan nyaris dibakar hidup-hidup di desanya akibat kedamaian mistis yang meliputinya. Dokyeom terpesona akan keindahan ganjil serta ketabahan wanita itu di tiang salib, dan marah lantaran warga dengan sewenang-wenang hendak membunuh seseorang yang demikian menawan. Desa itu hancur bersama penduduknya sekali ketika mata dan telapak kanan si penyihir asli memerah, lalu gadis biasa di tiang hukuman ia bawa pergi. Kisah asmara mereka bersemi laksana bunga kala lili ungu yang mekar di desa pemuja kegelapan. Perempuan itulah kala lili Dokyeom, darinya bertunas kala lili cantik yang lebih kecil; dua-duanya menjadi kesayangan sang penyihir.

“Aku akan melindungi kalian.”

Jika pilihan yang tersedia hanya ‘bunuh dua manusia’ atau ‘bunuh semua penyihir’, maka jawaban Dokyeom dapat diterjemahkan sebagai yang kedua. Konsekuensinya jelas. Dokyeom kalah jumlah, _jauh_ , dan setangguh apa pun lelaki itu, melawan seluruh pengendali kegelapan di desa bisa saja membunuhnya.

“Kau telah menimbang baik dan buruknya untukmu, bukan?”

“Tentu.”

Kala Lili memindahkan tangan dari pinggang putrinya pada telapak berajah bintang, berusaha terlihat tenang kendati sedang berjibaku dengan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk.

“Baiklah. Aku akan menjalankan apa pun rencanamu bila itu yang terbaik.”

Lengkung Bulan di hari ketiga puluh terukir di wajah cantik itu. Kelak, Dokyeom pasti akan merindukan kurva tipis yang Kala Lili senantiasa sunggingkan buatnya. Sungguh mengejutkan bagaimana perempuan yang tumbuh berkalang duka ini mengubah takdirnya, melenyapkan masa lalu gersangnya, dan menyuguhkan temaram yang hikmat, memikat, mengikat. Tak hendak bangkit dari temaram ini, Dokyeom rela menanggalkan jati diri lama, membulatkan tekad untuk menyeberang ke dunia yang terberkati.

Tinggal dua jam sebelum fajar menyingsing. Kecupan selamat malam terakhir Dokyeom tanam ke kelopak mata sepasang bunga eloknya. Ia bersiap menyambut cahaya yang mungkin akan menelan serta-merta gulita sepanjang usianya.

* * *

Memasuki hutan menuju tempat perjanjian, Dokyeom membiarkan sang putri memeluk erat pinggangnya. Sehari-hari, ia akan menegur halus gadis cilik itu karena membuatnya geli selama berkuda, tetapi dekapan itu sekarang sepahit salam perpisahan dan Dokyeom tak tega melarang. Dahulu, ia bahkan tidak bermimpi untuk memiliki darah daging yang merengkuhnya begini dekat. Sekalinya memiliki, untuk berpisah terasa berat sekali.

“Kala Lili,” ucap Dokyeom tanpa menoleh ke belakang saat istrinya memperingatkan si bunga kecil untuk tidak ‘membasahi baju Ayah dengan air mata’, “kau juga boleh menangis di punggungku kalau mau.”

Kala Lili tidak menjawab, hanya membenahi posisi anaknya agar tidak terjatuh dari punggung kuda. Namun, pada satu titik dalam perjalanan, Dokyeom mendengar isaknya yang lirih walau hanya sejenak.

“Kau membawa mereka ke sini? Sungguh di luar dugaan.”

Dokyeom turun, lalu menuntun kudanya—yang masih ditunggangi dua perempuan—ke tengah lingkaran para penyihir. Kala Lili mengamankan gadisnya dalam pelukan.

“Mengapa manusia-manusia itu tidak turun?”

“Mintalah dengan sopan pada mereka.”

Seorang penyihir menyuruh Kala Lili dan putrinya turun, tetapi mereka bergeming. Perintah diulang, nihil hasilnya. Penyihir ini mulai kehilangan kesabaran, Dicekalnya pergelangan tangan Kala Lili—dan ia memekik ketika telapaknya tersengat tepat di tanda bintang hitam. Kala Lili mengentak tali kekang kuda, anaknya mencengkeram kuat pakaiannya, dan kuda melaju ke luar hutan.

“Dokyeom! Pengkhianat!”

Penyihir yang telapaknya terbakar menatap sengit satu-satunya penyihir yang irisnya memerah. Beberapa tangkai kala lili di seputar Dokyeom melayu. Dinding sihir hitam mencegah para abdi iblis mengejar manusia-manusia yang telah kabur—dan membatasi medan perang besar di mana kegelapan akan menelan kegelapan. Siapa menelan siapa, Dokyeom akan segera mengetahuinya.

“Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan untuk meminta dengan sopan? Mengapa kau sampai mencekal tangan istriku?”

Orang-orang yang dulu seakrab napas Dokyeom kini mengepungnya dengan rajah bintang merah menyala di tangan. Cahaya terakhir dalam lapang penglihatan Dokyeom pun padam sudah.

“Ayah!!!”

Suara kalem yang biasa menyahut kala lili kecil tidak pernah menjawabnya kembali sejak tabir raksasa menyelubungi segala warna di belakang kudanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from lyrics of BEAST - Shadow


End file.
